


Renewal of Oerba

by Rycalla



Series: Legacy of Oerba [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 26,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only called it that because I can't think of another name. Hope and Vanille get married, Lightning makes an arrangement with Serah and Snow that changes her life forever, and Fang is desperately lonely.<br/>Fang/Noel (I can't believe nobody else has paired these two yet), Hope/Vanille, Lightning/Serah/Snow<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fang's Diary

Renewal of Oerba  
Final Fantasy 13 is owned by Squaresoft  
Ok. First off, this is a series I’ve been thinking up for quite a while. And it will ignore Lightning Returns for the most part. Mostly centers on Fang, but also involves almost every other character somehow. Years after Secret Spot. Fang/Noel, Hope/Vanille, Lightning/Serah/Snow (kind of).

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,  
I swear, things are getting out of control around here.  
First off, there’s Vanille. I love the girl dearly, and I told her myself, she could do worse than Hope in the boyfriend department, but it’s getting a little out of hand. Near every time she is needed, she’s off with him, and they don’t think we know what has been going on? Well, we do. At least I do. And Lightning must know. I’m starting to get a little worried about Vanille. Why doesn’t she just marry Hope already? They’ve been doing this for a while, they already even live together. It’s fine by me if they want to get married.  
Lightning…now there’s a whole other issue. She’s moved in with her sister and Snow, and I’m rather happy for her, you know, having a place and all. Lucky her. I’m all alone at my little place. Serah and Snow want to have children, so Lightning will probably never be alone. She’ll just babysit all the time, heh.  
As I said, I do have a little place I’ve set up for myself. Right outside the area I’ve claimed as my personal territory outside New Bodham. I survive doing the one thing I do best. I hunt. I take down all manner of creatures, some I sell, some I eat. It’s an incredibly lonely life, but it’s my life. Many times I lay on the beach and dream of having other hunters around, even if they were some of those jerks I used to know who would pick on Vanille. Sometimes I visit Vanille and Hope, maybe bring them a kill as a gift.  
Nobody has heard from Sazh for a long time. I hope he’s happy with his son and his airship. I sometimes wish I had a child. I am so desperately alone…  
Well, I suppose that’s all for now. I’m getting hungry. I’m gonna go catch something.  
Oerba Yun Fang


	2. Protected

Renewal of Oerba  
Chapter 2  
“Fang, it’s nice. I never said it wasn’t nice of you, just what are we gonna do with a whole behemoth? Two of us can’t possibly eat the whole thing,” Vanille said.  
“Take it and share it with the villagers,” Fang said, laying back on Hope and Vanille’s bed. “So I overdid the huntin’ again. It’s what I do.”  
“I didn’t even know we had behemoths around here,” Hope said.  
“Ya don’t. When the two of ya were on yer little trip, I took a trip of my own. Went huntin’ for some big game, n’ I got lucky,” Fang said.  
Vanille shook her head. “I still don’t know what we’re gonna do with this thing,”  
“I told ya what to do with it.”  
“I agree with Vanille, Fang. Even if we do cut it up and share it, I don’t know if we can use the whole thing. You should’ve gone after something else…or at least a smaller version,” Hope said.  
“Ya always agree with Vanille. Why don’t ya two just get married already?” Fang asked, sitting up and stretching.  
Vanille and Hope looked at each other and smiled. Fang got up and hugged Vanille. “Well, it’s about time. When did this happen?” she asked.  
“Well, when we were on the trip, Vanille and I went back to the secret spot…and she asked me to marry her. I was just about to ask her. I never expected her to ask!” Hope exclaimed happily.   
“In Oerba, it was often the girls who asked the hunter boys,” Fang said. “In my case, I was set up by my clan. At least I liked him.”  
Vanille hugged Fang back, “Of course, we want you to be Maid of Honour,” she said.  
“I’d be honoured,” Fang said. Inside, it hurt though. She was happy for Vanille, and she had hoped this would happen for a long time, but it drove the point home how lonely she was. She had almost been married at one point, but becoming a l’cie had completely destroyed that.  
Vanille seemed to sense Fang’s unease. She hugged harder, trying to comfort her friend the best way she knew how.   
“Vanille, please stop. I love ya, but I’m no longer in the mood,” Fang said, pushing the girl away. She had visited Hope and Vanille to feel better, but it had just made her feel worse about her situation.  
“Fang, what’s wrong with you?” Hope asked.  
“Everyone has someone but me! Yer with Vanille and yer gettin’ married, Lightning has her family, even Sazh has his son. I’m alone. I live alone, I hunt alone. I never used to be alone!” Fang snapped. She ran from the house, and sat down outside, and cried.  
Vanille followed Fang outside. Fang was her best friend, and she had to do something.  
“Vanille, go back to Hope,” Fang said.  
“Not until you’re okay. You and I are the only two of our kind left, and you’ve protected me for years, so it’s my turn. Hope and I have talked about this, and we’d like you to move in with us. We have room, and we’re both quite fond of you,” Vanille said.  
“Ya have no idea what yer getting’ yerselves into,” Fang said, throwing a rock.  
“Fang, I’ve lived with you before! I know you! We insist! Bein’ alone and gettin’ like this isn’t good for you, and that hurts me too! You’re the only one I have left who knows ‘bout…me,” Vanille said.  
“Ya have Hope.”  
“I love Hope, but I love you too. You’re the closest thing I have to a sister, to any fam’ly, and I can’t let you get hurt. You protected me since we became l’cie, let me protect you,” Vanille said, sitting with Fang and hugging her again.


	3. Lightning's Arrangement

Renewal of Oerba  
Lightning had not expected Serah and Snow to return from the clinic as early as they did. They had said they’d be out much longer, and they didn’t look happy. They had been trying to have children for a while, and they had thought Serah might’ve been pregnant, but from the look on their faces, apparently not.  
“Serah, you and Snow can keep trying,” Lightning said.  
Serah hung her head. “No, we can’t,” she said sadly.  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Lightning asked.  
“Serah’s doctor says she’s pretty well barren. We’re not sure why or how it happened, but it’s unlikely she’ll ever conceive,” Snow said.  
“So what’s going to happen now? Are you going to adopt?” Lightning asked.  
“We’ve discussed that, actually, but we have another idea. You would have to agree, but…Claire, would you consider carrying our child?” Serah asked.  
Lightning backed off, shocked that her sister would even suggest that. “I am not sleeping with Snow,” she said.  
“We’re not asking you to.”  
“You don’t have to say it. That’s the only way I can have a child. And I’m not having sex with your husband, forget it.”  
“That’s not the only way. I wouldn’t ask you to do that. We could go to the clinic, you could undergo artificial insemination. The only real issue is it would have to be your child. The doctor says there’s something wrong with my ovaries, that’s the reason I can’t have kids,” Serah said.  
“I…don’t know what to say. I want to help you, but this is not an easy thing. I don’t know,” Lightning said.  
“You live with us, it’s not like you’d never see your child. You could spend all the time you want with him or her,” Snow said.  
“It’s a big decision. I have to really think about this,” Lightning said. “All of us, we have to talk about it very seriously. I’m not saying no, but I’m saying this is something we have to have a long discussion about. I don’t know if I can handle this. It’s not like I never thought of having children, but like this? With Snow? I don’t know…”  
“Claire, Snow and I have talked about this for a long time. We both agreed. The only one now to agree is you,” Serah said.  
Lightning was not pleased with that remark, “Serah! All a comment like that proves is how immature you really are! And that doesn’t make me want to do this anymore than it did before!” she yelled.  
“I didn’t mean it like that Claire. I just meant that Snow and I are ready, but if you’re not…we don’t want to do this if you don’t. We can’t force it on you. It’s your decision and nobody else’s,” Serah said.  
Lightning paced. “I hope you two are absolutely sure. You know, once we get into this, there’s no changing your minds. I’m not allowing it. If I have to carry this child, I’m carrying it to term. And you have to realize what you’re asking of me. This is not going to be easy on me,” she said.  
“We know what we want,” Snow said.  
“I’m not accusing you. I’m just making sure you know what we’re getting ourselves into. I mean, we have to be absolutely, positively, one-hundred percent sure this is what we want. Serah, are you certain you would still feel the same way once you see me pregnant with your husband’s baby?” Lightning asked.  
“I thought about that, actually,” Serah whispered.  
Lightning laid down on the couch, “If I do this, it’s going to change everything. I just hope it’s for the better. Very well. I’ll do it.”  
Serah and Snow were so happy. “Claire, thank you. This is the greatest thing you could’ve done for us, besides the whole saving us from the fal’cie things and all, of course. If there’s anything you ever want from us, don’t hesitate to ask. We’re in your debt forever!” Serah exclaimed.  
Lightning got up and went to her room for a minute, returning with a letter. “By the way, before I forget. Hope and Vanille sent this. It’s an invitation to their wedding, but also they want us to be bridesmaids, Serah, and Hope wants you to be his best man, Snow. I have to tell Vanille about our new arrangement, so I can get a dress that fits me. They’re not getting married for a few months,” she said.  
“We don’t have to do this immediately,” Snow said.  
Lightning shook her head, “No, I’d prefer if we did it as soon as possible. Tell you the truth, it’s probably the only way I’m ever gonna have children. Even if the whole thing scares me a little, considering how much could happen, I’m looking forward to it now.”


	4. Crazy as Usual

Renewal of Oerba  
Serah made arrangements at the clinic and Lightning fell asleep on the couch. And the more she thought about it the more it started to bother her. She knew she and Snow wanted kids, but she didn’t know how she could put this kind of burden on her sister. Even though Lightning agreed to it, Serah wondered if it was the right thing.  
“Snow, I know we talked about this and talked about this, but I’m having second thoughts. Claire is my sister. How can we put this kind of thing on her? Maybe we should just think about adopting,” Serah said.  
“Lightning is strong, she can handle it. You worry too much. She agreed to it, and she didn’t have to. If she thought it would be too much for her, she would’ve refused to go with it. She knows how to take care of herself, and she will figure out what she’ll have to do. What’s this really about? Is Lightning right and you’re jealous?” Snow asked.  
“I do wish I could have the child myself, but I’m not jealous of Claire, I’m worried about what this will do to her. She’s never done anything like this before,” Serah said.  
“Come to bed, Serah. I can help take your mind off it. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk—or think—straight for a week.”  
“No Snow. We can have sex, but we need to be quiet. I don’t want to wake up Claire, and we can’t go as crazy as usual. You need to have enough for tomorrow. I set the appointment up for then, it was the only time I could arrange for it within the next few months and Claire did say she wants it done as soon as possible. And let’s not go to bed. Can we do it…in the shower?”  
Serah went and put a blanket on Lightning and then went to bed with Snow. Serah was glad for one thing, and that was the fact that she wouldn’t have to change any of her sexual habits with Snow. That was the one thing that bothered the two of them about her trying to get pregnant. They were pretty wild, even before they had gotten married.  
Snow picked up Serah and carried her into the bathroom. They stripped out of their clothes quickly, eager to get started. Almost as soon as they had gotten in and got the water warm, Snow began massaging Serah’s breasts, lovingly. Serah moaned her approval deeply.  
Snow cupped and kneaded Serah’s breasts for a few minutes, Serah loving every minute. Then he lowered his head to her left nipple and sucked at it gently, his hand still playing with the right. Serah just stayed still, enjoying the attention being paid to her chest. She kissed Snow’s forehead. Snow switched to suckle his wife’s right nipple.  
Serah took Snow’s hand that wasn’t on her breast and guided it between her legs, right against her vaginal lips. “Please,” she whispered in his ear. “Touch me,”  
Snow, still suckling at his wife’s rosy peaks, rubbed her clit gently with his thumb. His fingers brushed against her vagina and Serah whimpered. She wanted him inside her in the worst way, and he was teasing her deliberately!  
Serah cried out in ecstasy as her husband slid a finger deep within her. He curled it, making Serah hiss in pleasure, and thrust it in and out hard.  
“Serah, you’re such a little slut. You like having your hot wet pussy filled up,” Snow purred.  
Serah smirked. “Yeah, baby. That feels so good. Do it harder!” She cried. Snow picked up the pace and plunged another finger into her.  
Serah came hard, screaming, forgetting completely about Lightning asleep in the other room. Snow kept his fingers inside, thrusting ever harder. Finally Snow withdrew his fingers slowly and sucked them dry.  
“Goddess, Serah, you taste so good. I’m gonna have to have more,” Snow said, before he knelt down in front of his wife. Serah spread her legs wide and Snow parted her lower lips with his fingers.  
Snow gave a few long licks across Serah’s vagina, and began flicking in and out with his tongue. Finally he plunged his tongue in deep and began eating her out with fervor. Serah held his head against her and gave in to the insane pleasure. His tongue was so hot and wet, and she loved how it felt inside her.  
“Yes, Snow. YES! Oh Goddess, yes! That feels so damn good! Don’t stop!” Serah kept screaming. At this point she didn’t care whether she woke her sister up or not. She just wanted Snow to keep doing what he was doing and damn the consequences. She was on the verge of another orgasm already.  
Serah nearly lost her balance in the most intense climax of her life. Snow pulled out of her and backed off just before she dropped to her knees. Serah just sat there panting for a minute, still riding out her orgasm.  
“I hope we didn’t wake up Lightning,” Snow said. “I am not looking to end the night listening to her bitch about us being loud again.”  
Serah smiled. “Even if we did, it was so worth it,” she said. “And we’re not finished yet. I still have to attend to you. Stand up.”  
Snow stood up and Serah stroked his eight-inch penis, teasing. She licked the bead of semen forming at the tip and then took the head into her mouth. She knew there was no way she’d be able to take the whole thing, and she wasn’t going to try. It was only the second time she had done this and the first time had been a complete disaster since she had tried to take the entire length.  
“Serah…fuck,” Snow groaned. Serah nibbled at the tip, not hard enough to leave marks, just continuing to tease. Snow thrust into her mouth, making a mental note to be extra sure not to choke her like he had done before. Serah cupped his balls in her hands and squeezed gently.  
Serah took as much as she could, and rubbed the rest with her other hand, still squeezing, pleasing. Snow whispered Serah’s name. He ran his fingers through her pink hair. And then he came hard, bellowing. Serah swallowed as much of his seed as she could handle and then let go of him, letting the rest hit her breasts.  
And at that moment, Lightning started banging on the door. Serah and Snow exchanged looks. They hadn’t wanted to be as crazy as usual, but it had happened all the same.


	5. On the Hunt

Renewal of Oerba  
For once, Hope was all alone. Vanille was at the clinic and Fang was likely out hunting but nobody was quite sure. Vanille had found her sleeping on the beach last week, so maybe she was just out there again. Hope wasn’t too worried about either of them, but he was lonely. He wondered if maybe he should’ve gone with Vanille. Lightning was going to have a child for Serah and Snow, and Hope would’ve liked to support her in this. It wasn’t going to be an easy thing, and Hope hoped she’d be okay.  
Vanille came home in a great mood. Fang wasn’t with her, but that wasn’t surprising. She’d probably come back in a few hours with some fresh kill for dinner. She almost always did. Vanille didn’t seem to even notice. She just looked incredibly happy.  
“Good day?” Hope asked.  
“Beautiful, more like. Started off not so much, Lightning was angry ‘bout Serah and Snow doin’ whatever all night, and she was tired, but then when I found out what they wanted…so wonderful. Hope, I can’t wait until we get married and start a family of our own,” Vanille said.  
“I hope Lightning is okay,” Hope said.  
“She’s strong. She’s sure she can handle it. Have you seen Fang? It’s her I worry ‘bout. She’s not been happy lately.”   
“No. I haven’t seen her. When I woke up she was already gone. Passed out on the beach again, I’m sure,” Hope said.  
Vanille sat down on the bed. “I’m worried ‘bout that, Hope! It’s not a joke! She’s depressed, and I can’t do a bloomin’ thing ‘bout it. Probably most of it is that she doesn’t think there’s anyone out there for her. I mean, Snow and Serah are married, Sazh has his son and that chocobo chick, and we’re gonna get married. She’s the only hunter, the only one of her clan left, and she’s lonely,” she said. “Would you mind goin’ and finding her for me?”   
Hope smiled at Vanille. “It’s easier to find a hunter with another hunter,” he said.  
“Hope, I’m sorry. I had a long day. I’d like to go with you, but I’m gonna take a nap. And I want Fang back here so I can make sure she’s okay. She’s like my sister, you know. And ‘sides…I can’t track her. I never actually was a full-fledged hunter, much as I wanted to be.” Vanille said, laying back.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Fang was hunting for something different than usual. Something had been encroaching on her territory and she wanted to find out what it was. Too many of the monsters were vanishing for it to just be her. She had claimed the area, and nobody else could have it. She had to defend it, just like her Yun ancestors had done in Oerba…just like she had done in Oerba herself. Of course, she figured this was just an animal, not another human. She and Vanille were the only Oerbans left, at least as far as they knew, and Vanille was not a hunter. Fang had tried to teach her for years, but Vanille had never quite gotten it, and she always felt too bad for the animals they hunted. After all, that was why back in Oerba her late fiancé Yun Polla had always called Vanille “Bleedin’ heart Dia brat,”  
“C’mon ya bloomin’ bastard. Show yerself,” Fang said to herself, sitting up in a tree, spear in hand.  
“Fang?” said a voice. Fang turned and nearly threw her spear before she noticed it was just Hope.  
“Hope, I nearly killed ya! What are ya doin’ here?” Fang asked.  
“Vanille wanted me to come find you, and she’s starting to get really worried about you after she found you asleep on the beach last week.”  
Fang looked away. “Don’t worry ‘bout me. I’m on the hunt. Somethin’ has been takin’ my prey. I have to get rid of it. Tell Vanille I’ll come home with its head! Don’t distract me. I have to keep an eye out for it,” she snarled. She went right back to her hunting and Hope gave up. At least she was doing something constructive...


	6. Chapter 6

Renewal of Oerba  
Lightning was laying on the couch, thinking. She had not feeling well. It had been three weeks since her procedure, and she wasn’t sure whether or not she was pregnant, even though evidence was piling up that she was. She knew she’d have to visit the clinic in a few days to find out, but she hoped so. She didn’t want to have to undergo the procedure again, though it wasn’t major, she didn’t like it. She rested her hand on her belly, wondering if she had a little one inside, and tried to go to sleep.  
Serah felt bad for her sister. Lightning had told her it was okay, Snow kept telling her it was okay, but she wasn’t sure. Especially with Lightning this miserable, not even knowing if it was because she was pregnant or because she was genuinely sick. She felt bad about Lightning having anything wrong with her. Lightning meant everything to Serah, she did everything for her, and now she was even going as far as trying to have Snow’s child for her.  
Lightning watched Serah pace around the house, and she didn’t like it. She couldn’t sleep, she just couldn’t get comfortable, and watching Serah act up wasn’t making her feel any better.  
“Serah, stop doing that. That’s irritating,” Lightning said.   
“How can you be so calm about this?” Serah asked.  
“About what? I’m not calm. I’m pissed off at you. Grow up already. You’re the one who’s married and wants a family. I’m trying to sleep. I need to stay healthy, don’t you know that?”  
“Claire, do you think you’re pregnant?”  
Lightning sighed. There was no chance she was going to have a chance to sleep now. “I don’t know. Am I supposed to feel any different? I’ve been a little nauseous…that’s a good sign, I suppose. Even if it does make me miserable. They said it may take a few tries for success, but it could have worked. I should know in a few days. Why aren’t you happy? You should be leaping around, all excited,” she said.  
“I’m excited more than ever. Really. But…I just wish I could help you feel better. You always used to take care of me when I was sick,” Serah said.   
Lightning sat up and motioned for Serah to come sit with her. She hugged Serah to her. “Serah, don’t feel bad. This isn’t your fault. I agreed to this. I want this for you and Snow. You want a family, and I want to give it to you. I’ll do anything for you, don’t you know that? You and Snow are my family, I love you both so much. Don’t worry about me,” she whispered.  
“I’m always going to worry about you Claire! You’re my sister! It’s my job to worry about you, and fuss over you…and cater to whatever you want when you’re expecting,” Serah said with a smile.  
“That will be nice,” Lightning said. “I’ll be sure to impose on you and Snow every chance I get.”   
Serah laughed at that. “You won’t be imposing, we want to do this for you since you’re doing so much for us. You know what Claire? I’ve missed this. Just the two of us, joking, being together, just being sisters. You know, with marrying Snow and getting this place together and then trying to have a baby, I neglected you. And I’m sorry. And I’m sorry Snow and I keep waking you up every night. And I’m sorry I’ve been freaking out so much. You live here too, and besides…I love you so much,” she said.   
Lightning was going to say more, but had to get up and run to the bathroom again. Serah sat and thought about what her sister had said. Lightning and Snow were her family, they would bring her through everything…and she had to stay strong herself, especially for Lightning and her future child’s sake.


	7. Three-Tailed Tales

Renewal of Oerba  
While Hope was sleeping on the couch, Vanille came in carrying something. Something alive…  
“Hope is going to love you,” Vanille said to what she was holding.  
Hope woke up to find a small puppy licking his face. It was probably only a few months old and was very cute. It looked almost like a baby Australian Shepherd and it had three tails for some reason.  
“Oh my Goddess, you two are adorable!” Vanille said.  
“Aww…where’d you get him?” Hope asked, petting the puppy.  
“Her. It’s a girl. Her name is Melanie. Mel for short. She’s a purebred Three-Tailed Oerba Hound. There aren’t a lot of them left and I had to have one. I can trace her bloodlines back to the dogs my own ancestors raised. They were bred as huntin’ dogs, but they also make the best pets ever! Fang had one once, and I always loved them. I’ve missed them,” Vanille said.  
“I love her! So why did they have three tails?” Hope asked.  
“We never figured that out ourselves,” Vanille said. “She should hold us over until we get married and have kids,”  
Fang walked in, not bothering to knock, dragging a mangled beast of some sort behind her. Too mangled to identify.  
“Hey Fang. Is that the culprit behind your monsters disappearing?” Hope asked, cradling the puppy in his arms like a baby.  
“Nah, still haven’t figured out what…” Fang never finished that sentence. She had spotted the puppy. “Is that what it looks like? It must be! That’s a Three-Tail! Where’d ya get a Three-Tail? I haven’t seen one of ‘em since Oerba! I thought they had died out with everythin’ else!”   
Vanille smiled. “I actually found a breeder by complete accident. It surprised me too, and when I found out, I had to have one! Her name is Mel,” she exclaimed delightedly.   
Mel leapt out of Hope’s arms and started growling at Fang, teeth bared, looking rather like she was going to attack her.  
“I don’t think she likes you,” Hope said.  
“What’s wrong with me? I’m a hunter, they were huntin’ dogs! We should get on fine!” Fang cried. She wasn’t afraid of the tiny puppy, but it really bothered her.  
“Mel! Bad dog! I guess I have to train her,” Vanille said, picking up the still-growling puppy.  
“Damn right ya got to train her. Little bitch better not bite me. She’s nothin’ like Dessie,” Fang hissed.  
“Fang, you and I will always remember your dog. Dessie was a good dog. He was one of a kind. This new puppy will be different, of course she will be. You can’t expect her to be anythin’ like Dessie,” Vanille said, trying to calm her puppy down. Nothing seemed to be working. For some reason, the puppy just did not like Fang, and that could get to be a problem. Vanille was not going to make a choice between the two of them, she was determined.  
After all, everyone knew she would always choose Fang…wouldn’t she?


	8. Lightning's Secret

Renewal of Oerba  
Lightning felt she needed some fresh air for a change. She was indeed pregnant and she needed to take care of herself, so she decided to go for a walk, get some exercise. Serah and Snow hadn’t left her alone since they had found out she was going to have a baby, and she was getting angry at the two of them. She liked doing things for herself. Being waited on hand and foot was fun for a while, but for an independent woman like Lightning it got old pretty fast.   
Lightning walked along the beach, just watching people. The NORA members, Serah’s students, just normal people. She felt like she was different. She didn’t know how. It wasn’t the fact that she had been a l’cie, not at all. Most of her friends had been too.  
Fang was laying against a tree, flipping through a book. Lightning tried to read the title, but it was in Oerban, and she couldn’t read that. Nobody besides Vanille and Fang could translate it (even though Vanille was trying to teach Hope) except maybe a few scholars. Lightning knew Fang was incredibly lonely and missed having other hunters, and she wondered if that had anything to do with the book.  
Lightning laid down on the other side of the tree. “Hey Fang. Haven’t seen you for a while. What are you reading? Nostalgic about the other hunters again?” she asked.  
Fang didn’t look up. “It’s ‘bout the relationships between the hunter clans. Vanille found this for me at the library. Most of it I knew, but it’s interestin’. By the way? Congrats on the baby,” she said.  
“I don’t even feel any different, besides I’m sick all the time. That’s one of the reasons I’m out here. I needed some fresh air, and Serah and Snow are fawning over me. I have no time to myself,” Lightning said.  
“Ha! I’d love to have Vanille and Hope take care of me. All they care ‘bout right now is plannin’ their own weddin’. That and Vanille got this puppy…I can’t stay at home too much, the dog hates me for some reason. Hope says it might be because we’re both alpha females or somethin’ but I dunno,” Fang said.  
“I know next to nothing about dogs. Serah has a cat,” Lightning said.  
“I wouldn’t mind the dog at all if she didn’t try to bite me every time I got near. A cat can’t do too much to ya, can it? I mean, she can scratch ya, maybe she can bite ya, but cats are small. Vanille’s dog is gonna get huge. Our Three-Tail hounds always did. I might have to kill her then, and that would make Vanille upset,” Fang said, putting her book down.  
“Maybe I should go.”  
Fang stood up. “No! Don’t go! I’m tired of being alone, and I can’t go home. Vanille and Hope are likely doin’ it again, and I can’t be alone with that damn dog!” she cried.  
“The mighty Fang afraid of a little puppy…that makes me lose a lot of respect for you, you know,” Lightning said, grinning.  
“Stop it! I’m not afraid of that dog! I’m just angry! I’m all alone! There’s nobody for me!” Fang yelled.  
“That’s not true,” Lightning said. She went right over and kissed Fang deep.   
Fang pulled back, even angrier than before. “What the hell is wrong with ya? Are ya out of yer bloomin’ mind? I’m not a lesbian!” she yelled.  
“Wait, really? I mean…I’m sorry,” Lightning said, ashamed of herself.  
“Lightning, is this why ya never got married or anythin’? Look, so long as ya never try to kiss me again it doesn’t really bother me. In fact, I think it’s kinda interestin’. Lesbians don’t really bother me too much, so long as they leave me the hell alone. A few of the hunter girls I knew in Oerba were lesbians, and it didn’t much matter,” Fang said.  
“I’m sorry. I just thought…it doesn’t matter what I thought. I just wanted to help. As for me being a lesbian? I am. I just never really told anyone…well, Serah and Snow know, but I didn’t want everyone else to think I was some kind of monster or something. Are you sure it’s okay with you? I mean, I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore,” Lightning said.  
“Yer not a monster, and we’ll always be friends. As I said, it doesn’t matter to me so long as ya leave me out of it,” Fang said.


	9. Made For Each Other

Renewal of Oerba  
Hope and Vanille were so excited about getting married. And they were excited about Lightning’s baby too, because she was their friend. Vanille couldn’t wait to have children of her own, and Hope had promised her they’d try as soon as possible once they were married, and it would only be a few more weeks until the wedding.  
Vanille took Lightning, Serah, and Fang to buy bridesmaids dresses, and she had to find something special to fit Lightning right. It had been five months, Lightning was getting big around, and she didn’t think any dress would look good on her, even though Vanille and Serah assured her she’d look fine.  
Fang, meanwhile, had still not caught whatever was taking her monsters, and it was taking up almost all her time not focused on making sure her sister’s wedding was perfect. Being the Maid of Honour, she had responsibilities, and she loved Vanille far too much for anything less than absolute perfection. She felt about ready to strangle Lightning on more than one occasion, mostly because of the ordeal she was making out of the whole dress situation. Vanille was kind of glad Fang was gone most of the time, she was not being pleasant.  
Vanille flopped down on the couch pretty much as soon as she had gotten home. Fang had run off to hunt her mystery beast again as soon as Vanille had separated her and Lightning, and Lightning herself had gotten sick at the dress store and Serah had taken her home. Mel came and curled up next to her mistress. Vanille laid there and stroked the little puppy.  
Hope had heard Vanille come in and he went into the living room to find her like that. “Bad day?” He asked, sitting down next to her.  
“More like a complete disaster. Fang an’ Lightning nearly killed each other over some stupid thing…I don’t know what exactly it was. Lightning was bitchin’ ‘bout the bloomin’ dress not fittin’ her because she’s pregnant and all, and Fang told her it would be fine, but then Lightning protested, and Fang pretty much threatened to kill her. I had to separate them, and Fang lunged at Lightning, but I got in the way and I got slammed into a bloomin’ wall. Fang realized what she had done and calmed down almost immediately, but I still don’t know what has her so riled up. Lightning is our friend. Fang had never done anythin’ like that before,” Vanille said. Hope rubbed her shoulders.  
“Fang’s being overprotective of you again, I’m sure. She wants everything to be just right for you,” Hope said.  
“I’ve told her several times she doesn’t need to take care of me. I’m stronger than I look, and I have you now. Maybe she should get a puppy too. She needs to find somethin’ else to protect,” Vanille said.  
“You’ll always have me, I promise,” Hope whispered. “Now let’s help you forget about your bad day…” He picked Vanille up and carried her to their bedroom. Mel tried to follow but Hope closed the door behind them.  
Hope sat down on the bed and pulled Vanille onto his lap, hugging her tight. He kissed down her throat and his hands cupped her firm breasts and squeezed through her top.  
“You still like my breasts a little much, Hope…heh-heh-heh,” Vanille said.  
“We can do this every night once we’re married,” Hope said, nuzzling his fiancée’s neck. Vanille was slightly smaller than him at this point. Being crystal had preserved her, but Hope had grown a little.  
“We already do it almost every day,” Vanille purred. She removed her top so Hope could have access to her bare breasts.  
Hope cupped Vanille’s perky breasts in his hands and kneaded them gently. Vanille pressed against him, loving every moment of it. Hope squeezed and teased Vanille’s firm tits, rubbing his thumbs across the pink nipples. Occasionally he’d place a kiss on each one before he’d continue playing with them.  
“Hope…suck on them…please…”Vanille moaned. She had her hands down Hope’s pants already, fondling him, feeling how long and hard he was already.  
Hope lowered his head and suckled on Vanille’s erect left nipple, nice and slowly. His hand was still kneading the right breast. The young woman threw back her head and moaned deep. Hope knew just how to touch her. It was obvious to them from the first time on: they were meant for each other.


	10. Lightning's Child

Renewal of Oerba  
Finally, the day of Hope and Vanille’s wedding had arrived. Lightning and Fang were getting Vanille ready (even though Lightning still thought she looked awful in her own dress), and Snow was trying to help Hope get ready. Vanille was excited, and radiant, and wouldn’t shut up about how happy she was.  
“At least I’m not sick all the time anymore. I’m happy for you Vanille. I wish I could get married,” Lightning said.  
“Lightning, I’m sure you’ll find someone someday. You’re pretty, and you’re a good person, I know that somewhere out there there’s a nice girl just perfect for you,” Vanille said.  
“Ya know she’s lesbian too? How come I was the only one who didn’t?” Fang asked. “Not that it bothers me, don’t get me wrong.”  
“Fang, just behave yourself. I’d rather not talk about that again right now, this is Vanille’s day,” Lightning said.  
“Where’s yer sister? Serah is a bridesmaid too, and she should be helpin’” Fang said, thankfully changing the subject.  
“I don’t know. She’s been acting strangely for a while now. She said she’d be around, as soon as she located something. I don’t know what she’s looking for, but she said it was very important and all. Don’t worry, she wouldn’t miss the wedding for the world, so she’ll be here,” Lightning said.  
“Am I beautiful, Lightning?” Vanille asked. Fang was brushing her hair, making sure she was absolutely flawless.  
“Of course you are, Van. Don’t ever think otherwise.”  
“Fang, where’s the mirror? I want to look at myself!”   
“Vanille, stand still. I have to make sure yer perfect, and I’m busy with yer hair. We can look in the mirror later. I’d never forgive myself if ya weren’t completely perfect. It’s a big sister’s job, doncha know that? Like how Light here fussed over Serah when she was ‘bout to get married? I have to make ya the most beautiful girl in all of Pulse,” Fang said.  
“Fang, I think it’s very cute how you’re taking care of Vanille still. What are you going to do after today? She’s gonna have Hope to take care of her,” Lightning said.  
“Be nice. I’m still livin’ with them, ya know. That’s not gonna change. I’ll just take care of her n’ Hope both,”   
Vanille smiled. “You’re still ‘fraid of Melanie. Maybe, we’ll have to take care of you instead,” she said.  
Fang rolled her eyes, but she did seem amused. “Turn ‘round. I need to tie yer bows just right,” she said.  
Lightning closed her eyes and placed her hands on her middle. Vanille looked at her, worried, while Fang tied all the bows on her dress.  
“Light?”   
“I’m okay, he’s kicking again, that’s all. Maybe later I’ll let you feel.”  
“I’ve been meanin’ to ask n’ all...how does Snow feel that yer havin’ a boy? I mean, ya told us, ya have to have told Snow and Serah,” Fang said.  
“Snow claims he and Serah don’t care either way, they just want a kid around that badly, but I know him. He wants a boy, I know it. And yes, I told them. Well, not more told them than they were there when I found out,” Lightning said, not opening her eyes.  
“So what’re they gonna name him?”  
“It’s my baby. They said I could name him…and I’m going to call him Aidan.”


	11. On the Way to Oerba

“Are you sure you’re ready, Vanille?” Sazh asked. He was going to give Vanille away, because he was the closest thing she had to a father. He had flown out as soon as she had asked him, and everyone was happy to see him after so long.  
“Yes. I have been waiting to marry Hope for so long, but I am nervous” Vanille said.  
“I’m sure you’ll make a fine wife. Don’t worry too much.”  
“I know. Oh, Dajh is going to make the cutest little ring bearer ever…”  
“I can’t believe you talked Hope into doing this in Oerba,” Serah said. She had gotten back right after Lightning and Fang had finished getting Vanille dressed, and she had brought a friend of hers. Noel Kreiss, a hunter boy she had known for a while. Vanille and her entourage were riding out on Sazh’s airship, Hope and his groomsmen were finding another ride.  
“I didn’t. It was his idea, even though I would’ve never done it anywhere else,”  
“Ya know, we should do this completely under our traditions,” Fang said, “but for that we’d need the Oerba Honour Guard and matchin’ Three-Tail hounds.”  
“That’s not funny, Fang,” Vanille snapped.  
“Who said I was jokin’? It’s not fun bein’ one of only two of our kind left. And yer getting’ married and ‘sides, yer female even if ya weren’t and I’m not interested in women.”  
“Still shocks me to no end,” Lightning muttered to herself.  
“Fang, have you ever caught what has been stealing your monsters? Noel has been complaining that someone has been taking his quarry too. Maybe you should hunt together,” Serah said.  
“I would like to meet yer friend, Serah. Maybe ya should introduce us later,” Fang said.  
“I’m sure you’ve seen him.”  
“Maybe, but I haven’t paid much attention to anythin’ that doesn’t involve my little family ‘sides huntin’ that monster for a long time. Where is he, anyway? I could meet him now.”  
“He’s with Hope and Snow. He’s a groomsman, being friends with Hope,” Lightning said. Snow was Hope’s best man.  
“We can begin as soon as we get to Oerba, can’t we?” Vanille asked.  
“Impatient, are we?”  
“Yessssssssss….”  
“As soon as you’re both there, we can begin,” Serah said. “Sazh, you’re captain of an airship, why aren’t you able to marry them? Why did Snow have to go find that judge?”  
“I’d do it, but Vanille wants me to give her away,” Sazh said.  
“So, Vanille…are you and Hope gonna have kids?” Serah asked, just trying to make conversation. She was bored, and she missed Snow. Of course, she looked over at Lightning and regretted the words as soon as she had said them.  
Vanille didn’t seem to notice Serah’s unease. “Yeah. A bunch of them. I told Hope I want at least four, but more than that would be okay, and he likes that idea,” she said.  
“Okay, that’s good…”  
“Serah, are you worried about me again? Haven’t I told you not to worry so much about me?” Lightning growled.  
“Sheese. So cranky,” Serah hissed.  
“We’re here. We just have to find a good place to land and then we can wait for the boys,” Sazh said.  
Vanille could hardly wait any longer. Finally, she was going to be happy.


	12. Hunters of Pulse

The actual wedding was pretty uneventful, besides the fact that Snow and Noel practically had to drag Hope in at first, because he was so nervous, and Sazh’s son had tried to hide the rings until Lightning had managed to convince him to tell her. Fang hadn’t set up an actual reception, but Lightning and Serah managed to get some music.  
Noel was bored. Serah had offered to dance with him, but he didn’t like the looks Snow was giving him every time Serah would talk to him. Snow just wouldn’t believe Noel had little interest in his wife that way. They were just friends.  
“I’m not going to stick around here and get killed by your husband, Serah. I’m going hunting, okay? There ought to be some good game around here somewhere. This whole area was one big hunting ground once upon a time after all. If there’s nothing else, I’m sure I could find a good meal for all of us. Something special for the newlyweds and all. Come find me later if I don’t come back by nightfall,” Noel told Serah.  
“Hey, where’d Fang get off to? I promised her a dance,” Vanille said. Hope burst out laughing, but it was true; Fang had vanished.  
“Grow up, Vanille. You’re married to Hope now,” Snow said.  
“It’s not a lesbian joke, Snow. I’m serious. Fang is still my sister.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Noel set out, looking for monsters to kill. He ran through the area, scouting out, seeing all kinds of small monsters, but nothing good enough for a meal for all his friends.  
He spotted an interesting behemoth, probably native only to the area, and got his swords ready. He tracked it, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He knew behemoths were very tough, they had nearly killed him and Serah a few times, and he didn’t know about this specific breed, but he was not going to underestimate it. It was big enough it would make a fine dinner.  
Just as Noel was about to go after the behemoth, a spear flew past him, landing nearby. He looked around for the source. Nearby, in a tree, was Fang, and she was grinning evilly.  
“Next time, it ain’t gonna miss!” The hunter woman yelled delightedly.  
“What are you doing? I’m trying to hunt for food so Hope and Vanille can have a nice dinner,” Noel said.  
“I was huntin’ too but this proves even more amusin’. Ya don’t know this area! Yer gonna get yerself killed without me here, boy! I can handle these monsters, but it might be fun to watch ya get smacked ‘round before I come to yer rescue!”  
“I know how to hunt. You’re Fang, aren’t you? Vanille’s sister? I’ve seen you hunting out near New Bodhum…you’re really good.”  
Fang came down from the tree and retrieved her lance. She liked what Noel had said, but she still didn’t think he was going to be able to take down that behemoth on his own “Yeah, I’m a hunter, but I don’t think I’m that good. Out near New Bodhum is my territory. Somethin’ has been goin’ there and takin’ my monsters and I’ve been after it for months and I still don’t know what it is, so maybe I’m not such a good hunter after all,” she said.  
“That’s your territory? I didn’t know it had been claimed like that, I just thought it was a regular area, free game like here…I’ve been hunting there for a while,” Noel said.  
“Yer the one who’s been takin’ my kills ya bastard! Yeah, it’s my territory! I’ve been huntin’ there for a while, it’s not fair game! I should kill ya just for that…but I’m not gonna…yer a hunter too. Even though yer not Oerban, yer a hunter. I missed havin’ other hunters around, and yer closest thing I’m gonna get to another Oerban. It’s alright if ya want to hunt in my territory, so long as ya don’t take everythin’ good. I just wish ya had come to see me beforehand…I woulda let ya. I’ve missed bein’ part of a hunter pack. We should hunt together,” Fang said.  
“Starting right now…we’ve alerted the behemoth!” Noel cried, grabbing his swords and standing at Fang’s side.  
“Stay close, then. I’ve known how to deal with these guys since I was twelve! Let’s give Hope and Vanille the dinner they deserve!” Fang exclaimed, ready for a fight.


	13. A Good Long Talk

Fang and Noel brought back the behemoth together, later that day. Fang, for one, was incredibly pleased the wildlife had begun to return to her homeland. Maybe one day it would be restored to its former beauty. It was pretty enough at that point for Vanille to want to get married there at the very least.  
“There you two are! That thing is massive! We’ve were worried until Serah told us that Noel had told her he was going hunting, so we figured Fang was too,” Lightning said.  
“Guess who found out what’s been takin’ my monsters!” Fang exclaimed happily.  
“You found that out?” Vanille asked. “Did Noel tell you?”  
“Better. Noel is the one who’s been doin’ it. And we had a good long talk ‘bout it after I killed the damn behemoth,” Fang said.  
“Yeah…had a long talk about it…longer than we expected to, after I killed the behemoth!” Noel said.  
“You had sex with him!” Vanille accused.  
“No, of course not! I would’ve, but today is yer day…don’t give me that look. I’m jokin’! ‘Sides, I wouldn’t sleep with someone right after meetin’ him. I know it takes time to get to know someone; I know all ‘bout relationships n’ that kinda thing. I was almost married once, ya know,” Fang said.  
“Oh yes, and he hated me,” Vanille hissed. “Are you lyin’ to me? I can see that bite mark on his arm plain as day. That isn’t an animal bite.”  
“Oh that? He asked me why I’m called Fang and I showed him. That’s not a love bite, that’s the answer to a question,”  
“Last chance, Oerba Yun Fang. Tell me the truth. I won’t be mad. I’ll be mad if I find out your lyin’ to me. No more secrets, no more lies. We both agreed that when you got your memory back,”  
“Oh my goddess, you did not just use my full name. I’m not lyin’. I didn’t have sex with the boy. Do I need to have ya check me? N’ what would it matter if I did? I’m an adult, I know what I get myself into. Yer protectin’ me? That isn’t the way our relationship works, Vanille. I’m the big sister, and it’s my job, my life, to protect ya,” Fang said.  
Vanille let it go. She wanted to believe Fang, but she knew her friend too well to be sure. Fang would sleep with all kinds of boys all the time back before they were l’cie, even if she had been engaged to another Yun from the time she was ten. She only ever showed her fiancé their beloved secret spot, but Fang was popular with the male hunters and she took advantage of that. It was really none of Vanille’s concern past the fact that she cared deeply for Fang and didn’t want to see her get hurt again. Fang had been lonesome for a long time and if a chance presented herself…Vanille wasn’t sure Fang wouldn’t just take it and never let go.  
Vanille looked to Hope. “We need to get goin’ if we’re gonna get to Archylte by tonight. Secret spot, just like we decided…” she purred. l“What are we gonna do about our sister, though?” Hope asked.  
“We’ll worry about that later. I want you. She’ll be fine on her own for a while. She’s goin’ back to her home in her territory while we’re gone, and she’s probably gonna get some good huntin’ in. I told Serah to feed Mel every day, so Fang won’t even have to worry about that. And I’m really happy you’ve taken her on as your sister already,” Vanille said. “Now c’mon. We have to tell Sazh we want to leave so he can take us to Archylte already.”


	14. The Ride Home

Vanille and Hope left soon after. Fang had actually caught Vanille’s bouquet and went on and on about it for hours, even after she saddled up her chocobo and started going home with the rest of her friends, much as it pained her to leave Oerba again. She couldn’t ride back the way she came, since Sazh had taken Hope and Vanille off. Oerba was starting to recover, and she wanted to live there, but she couldn’t leave Vanille and she’d be even more alone there, with nothing but animals and the spirits of her ancestors. She had her memories, and they would have to be enough for now. Someday though, she vowed, she’d come back with a family, and then her descendants could live on the land forever.  
“Fang, you are my friend and I trust you. You can trust me too. So please tell me, did you really have sex with Noel?” Lightning asked.  
“Okay, next one to ask that gets a big sharp surprise! I already told ya no! Why does nobody believe me? I’ve never lied to any of ya!” Fang growled.  
“I don’t know. You just seem…different. A bit less wallowing in a pit of extreme depression than usual. Maybe even happier. I just thought it might be because you found a cute hunter boy.”  
Fang grinned. “Lightning, Oerba is renewing itself. We fought a behemoth. There’s actual beasts again instead of just Cie’th. And the ice seems to be retreatin’ a bit. I’m not sure, but I think I saw a few flowers too. Serah and Noel did somethin’ major for my home when they changed the world,” She said.  
“I know you’d like to have your home restored.”  
“Nothin’ more, Sunshine. N’ seein’ it today, I could almost feel my pack huntin’ with me. Heh, I have to go back someday with my kids. Ya know, I’m gettin’ married soon and all, even if I don’t know who to.”  
“Yeah, we get it, you caught the bouquet. And we’re all so proud of you.”  
“You could marry one of the NORA members, Fang,” Snow joked. “Except for Labreau…she likes Lightning.”  
“Or she could marry Noel, she’s already smitten with him. I can tell these things,” Serah said. Noel was riding the same chocobo as her, even though that annoyed Snow.  
Noel just about threw Serah off the chocobo right there and Fang glared, gripping the reins of her chocobo with one hand and her lance with the other. Serah wisely shut up after that.  
Fang turned back to Lightning. “How ya holdin’ up? I mean, travelin’ like this n’ all? Is that okay for the baby?”  
Lightning sighed. “Fang, it’s been five months. As long as I’m not traveling in my third trimester we’ll be okay. I’m happy you care about me, but we’re fine. I’m not going to do anything to hurt Aidan, I promise. I promise him, and I promise the rest of you,” she said.  
“Ya look so cute too.”  
“Are you sure you aren’t into women, Fang? You’re going to get married, after all, and I would marry you if you wanted. It would be fun, and I like you.”  
“Ya better be kiddin’, ‘cause I’ve already told you never to say that again! I don’t like women like that!” Fang yelled.  
“Could’ve surprised me,” Snow muttered.  
“Please, let’s not get into this again. Lightning, if I were a lesbian, I’d marry ya in a second. We coulda had a double weddin’ with Hope n’ Vanille even, but I’m not. The only girl I ever loved is Vanille, and I didn’t even love her in that way. I’m happy she’s married to Hope now. I hope he makes her very happy. As for me, I dunno who I like. Thanks for the support Snow, but I’m not marryin’ one of yer friends. None of ‘em interest me. I want someone who loves me, who will hunt with me, who will put up with my behavior even when I act like a total bitch. Someone who likes kids, likes dogs, likes me for more than just sex,” Fang said. “And the saddest thing is, I had that once, in Oerba. I had to kill him, he wanted to kill Vanille. We had just become l’cie and he couldn’t bring himself to kill me, but he despised Vanille. He wanted to kill her even before she became a l’cie, but he woulda been killed himself if he had hurt her back in the village. I loved him, even when I had to jam a spear in his chest. Comin’ back here, huntin’ with Noel? It reminded me of him.”   
“That is incredibly sad. Now I feel even worse for you. We’ve gotta get you hooked up with someone!” Serah said.  
“No thanks. I already told ya I’m not gonna marry one of yer friends. I think, in this case, this is somethin’ a girl’s gotta figure out herself.”


	15. Hunting at Night

Vanille and Hope made love in the secret spot for hours. They had managed to find a waterproof bag so they could bring a blanket, planning to sleep in the cave overnight. Hope knew just how to thrill his new wife, and Vanille just hoped he’d knock her up.   
During a pause, Hope asked “Vanille, what do you think is wrong with Fang?”  
“I’m not sure. Maybe it’s just her age. She’s young and alone. Back in Oerba she’d be married and have kids and be a full-fledged hunter for the tribe. Instead she lives with us and we’re not always there and hunts alone. I’d like to see her have a family, and I honestly wouldn’t care if she had slept with Noel, just the idea of her lyin’ to me is disturbin’. We don’t like secrets between us, not since she found out I had lied to her. She’s always been depressed, as long as I’ve known her, and now it’s even worse. I have you, she has nobody. We’ve lost everyone, you know. Our parents, Fang’s fiancé Polla, and my uncle Horn, who taught Fang how to hunt and introduced us. I at least have you now,” Vanille said.  
“Hey Vanille? Do you think we should try to get Fang and Noel together?” Hope asked.  
“Not really. If she finds out we’re tryin’ to hook her up with someone, Fang’ll never forgive me,” Vanille said.  
“So we won’t let her find out. We’ll just make sure things happen, push them together without anyone being the wiser. I know you want Fang to be happy,” Hope said.  
“But like this?”   
“It’ll be our little secret.”  
Vanille grinned. “You good to go again? All this talk of gettin’ Fang with that hunter boy is makin’ me excited,” she said.  
“Yeah. Can I be on top this time?” Hope asked.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Fang was out hunting again, Noel at her side. Serah and Snow had gone to bed and Lightning was hungry, so they had to find her something to eat. Since she was pregnant, she couldn’t risk going and taking down a monster herself, and she couldn’t let herself get too hungry. Hope and Vanille’s other guests had left them and the five of them were alone.   
“Do you have night vision or are you just a good tracker?” Noel asked.  
“I already told ya, we Oerbans are no different than any other human. I’ve hunted at night before, and I have ya with me. Yer a good hunter too,” Fang said.  
“Can you believe Vanille was so convinced we had slept together? Like we’d do that! I hardly even know you!” Noel exclaimed.  
Fang smirked. “Meh, I’ve been known to have sex with men I just met. I mean, I used to. I haven’t had sex for ‘bout five hundred years. Of course, they always agreed to it. I’m not a rapist,” she said.  
“Serah only knew your sister, but Lightning told me a little bit about you. And I can tell you’re not a bad person.”  
“We met right after I threw a damn spear at ya, n’ ya think I’m a nice girl. Is there somethin’ wrong with ya?”  
“You’re playing, I know it.”  
Fang scanned the area, seeing if she could spot any monsters. “No, this is playin’! Biggest catch wins!” she cried before she ran off, spear in hand.   
“Fang, I didn’t want to compete! Come back! I was hunting with you, not against you!”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Lightning couldn’t sleep. She just couldn’t get comfortable, and she was starving. Fang and Noel had promised to find her something to eat, but they had been gone for a while. Lightning wished she was back home. Labreau would’ve made something for her. Labreau liked her, she was the only one who would even sleep with her sometimes.   
Yeah, Lightning was alone, but she took solace in the fact that in a matter of months she’d have no end of attention.


	16. Attacked in the Night

Noel chased after Fang, but he couldn’t find her. He couldn’t see well in the dark, he didn’t know how she could be having so much fun hunting in the dark, but then again it was pretty much all she knew how to do. He could hear her laughing in the distance, but he couldn’t see her. She was just teasing him.  
Fang sat down by a rock outcropping and laughed to herself. This was why she needed another hunter around: one half partner, one half playmate. Noel had been pretty much alone himself. Even though they were from a thousand years apart, they were very similar. She was supposed to be hunting, but being as it was dark she didn’t even notice the Gorgonopsid sneak up and attack her.  
Noel heard Fang scream when the beast attacked her, and he followed the sound. He knew that she wasn’t playing anymore, this was serious. He managed to find a stick and light it on fire, wishing Serah’s Moogle were around to light his way with its magic. He could barely see even with the torch, but he managed to find Fang.  
Fang was face down in a growing pool of blood, the monster trying to kill her. Noel drove his swords into the wolf-like beast’s back in a fit of rage unlike he had felt for a long time. The woman had just been playing a game, she didn’t deserve this! The monster died instantly, but Noel wasn’t sure whether or not Fang was still alive.  
Noel picked Fang up. She was unconscious and still breathing at least, but she was in bad shape. If it had been day, she would’ve taken the wolf without a problem. She was losing a lot of blood though, and though she was breathing it was ragged. Noel knew if he didn’t do something quickly, she wouldn’t make it.   
Noel propped Fang against the rock wall and set to work healing her. He knew healing spells, but he wanted to get her cleaned up first. She was covered in her own blood and the scent of blood might attract other hungry beasts. There were claw marks all over her chest, and she was still bleeding heavily. Noel took her top off, his mind focused on healing her, not even really thinking where he was touching her, and focused his mana into her to heal the cuts.  
Once the cuts were dealt with, Noel cut off a small piece of shirt and cast a water spell and wiped the blood from the woman’s chest. He cast Raise and sat with her to make sure she was going to be okay.  
Fang opened her eyes and smiled weakly. “What the hell was that?” she whispered.  
“A Gorgonopsid attacked you, but I got it. Good thing I was here. Don’t ever do that again! You almost died!” Noel cried.  
“Thanks…I shoulda known better than to play at night. Well, at least we got Lightning her food,” Fang said.  
“Can you get up?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. We Yuns have a saying ‘what doesn’t kill ya can only make ya stronger.’ Let’s get back to Lightning. I’ve had more than enough fun for one night.”  
“I always heard the saying was really ‘what doesn’t kill you usually succeeds on the second attempt.’”  
“If I hadn’t almost died, I’d laugh at that. Yer a clever boy, Noel Kreiss. By the way, where the hell is my top? Oh my goddess! Ya stripped me!”   
Noel gave Fang her top back. “I had to get you cleaned up. Don’t worry, I just did that. I would never take advantage of a hurt woman like that. You’re not a rapist, and neither am I. I have to say, you are pretty, for a wild animal of a woman,” he said. Fang put her top back on, knowing Noel was telling the truth but still ticked off at him. Oh well, he had saved her life, so she couldn’t be too angry.  
Noel helped Fang to her feet and then went and picked up the dead beast. “I hope Lightning likes this, especially since what you went through so we could get it for her. We make a good team, just don’t ever scare me like that again,” he said.  
“Meh, if Sunshine don’t like it, I’ll just force feed it to her anyway!” Fang said. Noel was relieved Fang could joke like that, it meant she was going to be okay.


	17. A Day in the Life...With a Dog

It seemed unusual for Fang to return home to her old place, after living with Hope and Vanille for the past few months. Everything was the way she had left it, but it was so lonely. Of course, she thought all about going hunting with Noel again later, and the thought made her happy. She liked having him around. Not only was he a fellow hunter, she owed him her life. Maybe Serah was right and they should get together. Fang had not been romantically involved with anyone since she had lived in Oerba, and she did want a family someday, so she had to have someone.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Lightning was glad to be home, even though Serah would spend all day playing with Mel, who she was taking care of while Vanille and Hope were honeymooning. Lightning could not understand how Fang didn’t get along with the puppy. She was cute, she was smart, and she hadn’t even growled at any of them.  
“It had to be this week, didn’t it Mel? You couldn’t have waited until your mom got back for this, could you?” Serah was asking, blocking the rooms off with baby gates.  
“Why are you blocking off the house?” Lightning asked.  
“Vanille didn’t bother to have her dog fixed. I’m pretty sure Melanie here is in heat. She is only about six months old, it shouldn’t be happening yet, should it? Well, I’m not having her bleed all over my house,” Serah said.  
“Serah, lock her in the laundry room or something! What you’re doing is blocking me off from the rest of the house! I’m pregnant! I can’t get over those like you or Snow!”  
“So just open them up when you need to get through. Vanille would be very upset if we locked her puppy up like that. She gave me all this information, starting with “Treat Mel better than your cat, she’s a purebred Three-Tailed Oerba Hound and I can trace her lineage back to the dogs my own Dia ancestors kept.” And I’m not kidding, those were her exact words. And then I got fifteen whole pages on how to care for this beast. I just don’t think anyone expected her to come into heat yet. There’s nothing about what to do in this case!” Serah said, flipping through the care guide Vanille had made for her.  
“Serah, forget the damn hound dog right now and stop being gross. And take down those baby gates!” Lightning yelled. Mel ran around crazily, barking happily and skittering across the floor, leaping over the gates easily.   
“Well, that was a misfire. The puppy thinks they’re just part of a new game,” Snow said from the other room.  
“Mel’s telling you your plan isn’t gonna work. Take the baby gates down, put her in the laundry room, and get me a cinnamon bun, okay? Damn cravings, I want cinnamon,” Lightning said.  
“As long as you aren’t gonna eat it with fish sauce again. That was revolting,” Serah said, picking up Mel, even though the puppy was getting big. Mel licked her face and looked at her with that eternal doggy grin. “Oh, you are so cute, Mel. Maybe I should trade in Snow for one of you guys.”   
“Hey!” Snow yelled. “I heard that!”  
“I was talking about my cat (I was not talking about my cat)!” Serah said, whispering the last bit to the puppy.  
“Get my cinnamon bun and I’ll think about getting you one for your birthday,” Lightning said. “And if you don’t like the fish sauce, you’re welcome to not watch me eat it.”  
“Do we really need a dog in this house? We have that stupid cat,” Snow said.  
“I wouldn’t necessarily get her a bitch. We could have a male, or a fixed female. Vanille wouldn’t fix Mel anyway, Serah. You should’ve known that when you signed on to take care of her. They saw it as a crime against nature in Oerba to castrate their animals, and I have a feeling Vanille intends on breeding these hounds someday starting with Miss Melanie here. Now are you going to get me something to eat or not?” Lightning said angrily.


	18. Growing Interest

“Got it! Ha! Just try to beat me now!” Fang cried, standing over a dead wolf.  
“I could do that with my eyes closed, I’m going after the alpha!” Noel exclaimed.  
They were playing again, but this time during the day so Fang wouldn’t get nearly killed again. Competing to see who could kill the best monster, even though they didn’t want to kill too many. They were going to sell anything they caught as meat, make lots of gil, but Fang was determined not to exhaust her whole territory. She needed to survive somehow still.  
“Ya can’t take the alpha, ‘cause I just took it! Give it up boy, I’m just better than ya. I’ve been huntin’ bigger critters than this long before yer grandparents even were born!” Fang said happily.  
Noel was kind of annoyed with Fang, but he also kind of liked her. She obviously wanted to be friends…but what if she wanted to be more? The thought had actually crossed his mind a few times that she may just be trying to seduce him, but he didn’t think she was serious. Fang just seemed to be the kind of woman who would never be completely serious with a man, even if she had told him how she was almost married at one point.  
“So Fang, does having a flat chest help you hunt or are you really half man like your sister suggests?” Noel asked, playing along. If Fang was going to insult him, he was going to do the same.  
Unfortunately, Fang did not see it as a game. She grabbed him and held her spear against his throat in one fluid movement. “Don’t ever say that again, ya bastard! I’m lettin’ ya hunt in my territory, which is more than I’ve ever let any normal man do, n’ ya don’t get to say that ‘bout me! I can’t help that I’m not as pretty as Vanille or Lightning, n’ I don’t need to hear it, ‘specially not from some pussy hunter boy who isn’t even on my level! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t skewer ya good!” she roared.  
“Fang! Please don’t kill me! I wasn’t being serious! I was just joking! I think you’re pretty!” Noel pleaded. “And besides…I saved your life. You could spare mine.”  
Fang let go. “Fine. Yer lucky ya have that over me. Learn how to talk to women, Noel Kreiss. I know ya only had a teenager ‘round where ya come from, but ya don’t talk ‘bout a woman that way,” she said.  
“I really do think you’re pretty. And you’re brave and smart and you don’t take any nonsense from anyone,” Noel said.  
“Do ya…like me?” Fang asked.  
“We’re hunting buddies, we’re what we both needed.”  
“Yeah, but do ya like me?”  
“I’d like you more if you didn’t threaten to kill me every time we’d get together.”  
“No, I mean, do ya like me, like me?”  
“I don’t know. I think you’re cute, but you’re forever threatening me with that spear of yours, and you call me nasty names sometimes. But then again, you let me hunt in your territory, and you want to play hunting games with me so you must like me at the very least. I do like you, as a friend. Why? Do you think we could be more than friends?”   
Fang smiled. “Maybe someday. Ya saved my life, I can’t forget that, but ya do make me angry. What ya said ‘bout my chest? That hurts, ya know. Noel, a lot of women are self-conscious ‘bout that, n’ I happen to be one of them. One of the few things I hate ‘bout myself,” she said.  
“I was just playing. Really. I wouldn’t change a thing about the way you look. You’re really hot. It’s the constant desire to turn me into a shish-kabob that bothers me,” Noel said.  
Fang liked being referred to as “hot”. Nobody, not even Polla, had ever called her that. She grabbed Noel again and kissed him on the cheek. “Hot, am I? Flattery gets ya everywhere, hunter boy. Keep doin’ well and someday we’ll continue this at the secret spot,” she whispered.  
“Your moods change like the weather, Yun Fang. I just can’t figure you out for the life of me, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Noel said, stroking Fang’s hair. He knew that if she didn’t like it, he’d be on his back staring at her spear in his chest, but she seemed to accept it. Maybe there was a chance for them…maybe.


	19. Vanille's Curiousity

Vanille and Hope were only gone for a week, but it felt much longer for Fang, even though hunting with Noel made it all worthwhile. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was starting to fall for him. She couldn’t stop thinking about him, even though they had done nothing but hunted together and played a few times.  
Serah was sad to let Mel go, but so happy to see Hope and Vanille. Vanille was very amused that the week she had married Hope had been the week her puppy had come into heat for the first time, and she laughed and laughed at that.  
Hope took the puppy home, but Vanille wanted to stay and visit with Lightning for a while. Lightning was the only one she knew who was going to have a child and there were things she wanted to know.  
“Hey, Light. How you holdin’ up? I’ve been wantin’ to talk to you for a while, but with the wedding and everythin’ lately…I haven’t had any time for it,” Vanille said.  
“I totally understand. I remember when Serah and Snow first got married and things were hectic here for a while too. What’s on your mind?” Lightning asked.   
Vanille went and sat down on the couch next to her. “What’s it like? You know, bein’ pregnant and all?” The younger woman asked.   
Lightning looked amused. “You’re curious. Fang said she’s sure you and Hope are wasting no time, and you aren’t, are you? Cute. Not even Serah and Snow decided they wanted kids this fast. Are you sure you want this right away? It’s not easy, and you have to be sure your body can handle it,” she said.  
“That’s not answering my question.”  
“It’s not an easy question, Van. Well, it’s very emotional, for one thing. Not just for you, but for those around you. You’ll probably have mood swings, feel happy one second and then cry and cry the next, and not particularly for any reason. Me, I get angry easier than usual, but I do have times of extreme depression too. I’m content right now, but nobody knows what will set me off. Please bear with me if I get upset over nothing, I can’t help it.”  
“What ‘bout Serah and Snow? You said it affects those ‘round you too.”  
“Well, in Serah’s case, she’s worried out of her mind, and it’s been making her lose weight. She’s not eating, at least not enough, even though Snow and I keep telling her that she needs to. I keep telling her not to worry. I’m healthy, Aidan’s healthy. I get a check-up nearly every other week, make sure everything is okay. I thought she’d be overjoyed. I mean, she and Snow were the ones who devised this plan, and before we went ahead with it I asked her over and over again if she’d really be alright with it.”  
Serah stood in the doorway. She hadn’t meant to listen in, but it had happened all the same. Vanille expected Lightning to get mad, but instead she motioned for her sister to sit with them.  
“You heard everything?” Lightning asked.  
“Just that last part. Claire, I can’t help but worry about you! I keep telling you this!” Serah cried.  
“Starving yourself to death isn’t helping me. I’m not the one who needs to be worried about! I’m worried about you now! Serah, you’re making me upset. Please, stop doing this to yourself,” Lightning pleaded.  
Serah laid down, resting her head on Lightning’s belly. Vanille just sat and looked at them. It made her uncomfortable just watching. Likely Serah had dropped ten pounds! The Oerban had always thought Serah and Lightning were lucky, but now she knew it was really her that was. Fang was always depressed, but she’d never do what Serah was doing to herself just out of worry for her family.


	20. Grace

Fang was unsure what exactly had gotten Vanille so upset. She had come home earlier, hugged her, grabbed Mel and ran off to her room crying. Not even Hope could get a straight answer out of her. Something about Serah, but they weren’t sure what. Vanille just kept crying harder every time Fang or Hope would try to talk to her.   
“I’m goin’ huntin’. If Vanille doesn’t want to talk, I think it would be best to just leave her be for now. Maybe ya can ask her ‘gain later. I haven’t seen her this upset since we lived in Oerba n’ her uncle told her she was not cut out to be a hunter n’ there was no point in him teachin’ her,” Fang said, getting her things together. “Want me to bring ya back anythin’? I feel lucky, despite my sister.”  
“Would it stop you if I said no thanks? I know you’ll bring us a kill no matter what I say, so just please, nothing too big. I’ll try and talk to Vanille later. Good luck on your hunt,” Hope said.  
Sheesh, Fang thought to herself, doesn’t Hope get it that “I’m going hunting” really means “I’m going to kill something and then go mess with a hunter boy I might just like enough to convince him into sleeping with me”? He’s supposed to be smart, I can’t believe he hasn’t figured it out by now.  
Fang went out to her territory and scouted, trying to find a good kill. She knew Noel would probably be around soon, he almost always was. She didn’t know whether it was to see her or just to hunt. Noel could just as easily come see her at home, he was friends with Hope and he knew she lived with him.  
This time Noel surprised Fang, leaping onto her back while she was considering why he didn’t just come visit her. She nearly killed him before she realized it wasn’t a monster trying to kill her.  
“Don’t do that! I coulda killed ya! How the hell did ya manage to sneak up on me?” Fang asked.  
Noel smirked. “You were preoccupied with something, and that’s how cute girls like you get killed. You’re lucky it was just me,” he said.  
“I can handle myself.”  
“At least during the day.”  
Fang decided to let it go. She knew Noel would never get over the fact that he had to save her, and she was still incredibly grateful. She was often depressed, but she did like being alive, and she wanted to stay that way. She wanted to have kids and teach them how to be true Yun hunters. She wanted to live even long enough to tell Vanille and Hope’s grandchildren all about Oerba and the hunter clans in the words of a true hunter.  
“So what’s up? I hear Hope and Vanille are home,” Noel said.  
Fang laid down across a rock on her front and stretched out. “Yeah. There’s somethin’ wrong with Vanille though. She went to visit Serah and Snow’s place, get her dog back, maybe talk to Lightning for a while, n’ she came back in quite a state. I mean, she was cryin’ and cryin’ and we couldn’t figure out why. Hope tried to talk to her, I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn’t calm down long enough for us to understand what she was sayin’. Somethin’ ‘bout Serah is all we caught,” she said.  
“Poor Serah. I think I know what’s bothering Vanille. Snow says that Serah is very worked up about Lightning, and she hasn’t been eating much. It’s been making her lose weight and she’s weak and it makes Vanille upset because Serah is her friend. I think that’s what your sister was trying to tell you,” Noel said.  
“That makes me feel much better ‘bout Vanille, but yer right, poor Serah. N’ poor Lightning, havin’ to live with that, havin’ to see it, believin’ it’s her fault I’m sure. Lightning wanted to do somethin’ wonderful for her sister, n’ now she and Serah are sufferin’ for it. I feel bad for them, but to tell the truth, I’m probably gonna be a complete wreck with worries myself once Vanille gets pregnant. Of course, I’d be the kind who would probably end up overeatin’. Sympathetic pregnancy, I think it’s called. I’ve read ‘bout it, even though it’s usually men who make themselves sick and overeat and gain weight and all that,” Fang said, watching a flan in the distance, getting on her hands and knees and ready to launch herself at it at just the right moment.  
Noel knew Fang was getting into hunting position and looked behind him. He saw the flan and knew she was going to go after it. He liked to watch her make kills, she always made it look so easy. Leaping, throwing something into the air and then impaling it without even much of a fight, in graceful fluid motions. It was beautiful, and made her all the more beautiful to the hunter boy. Noel was jealous. He didn’t have that kind of grace when he hunted, he just went and slashed things with his swords, at least as far as he was concerned.


	21. Fang's Rage

After Fang took down the flan, she decided she was going to have to make Serah see what she was doing was wrong. If Vanille was this upset, it affected her too. They were the closer than sisters and Fang couldn’t stand seeing her so distraught.  
“Noel, carry this. I think we’re gonna need it,” Fang said, pointing to the remains of the flan, and taking off running. Her territory wasn’t too far from New Bodhum, and she was going to force-feed Serah if she had to.  
“Fang, what are you doing? Are you insane?” Noel asked, picking up what was left of the monster and chasing after the huntress.  
Fang burst through the door of Serah and Snow’s house and ran into the kitchen, nearly running Lightning over.  
“Hey! What the hell is wrong with you? Did Vanille tell you what I told her? Please, don’t hurt Serah,” Lightning said, furious at first but ready to cry afterwards.  
“I’m not gonna hurt her, I’m just gonna have a little talk with her ‘bout the way she’s killin’ herself. Now tell me where she is and I won’t have to tear this place apart,” Fang hissed.  
“Fang, you’re clearly irrational. Calm down and we’ll talk to Serah like humans and not like wild animals. I have tea, maybe you should have some,” Lightning said.  
“If ya weren’t expectin’, I’d show ya wild animal! Right through the window!” Fang yelled. Serah came out of her room hearing the yelling and Fang pinned her against the wall before she knew what hit her.  
“Fang! Leave her alone!” Snow cried. Fang gave him a stare and he backed off, scared of the woman.  
“I’m so sorry. Vanille apparently can’t be consoled about Serah not eating, and Fang is furious about it,” Noel said.  
“You want me to call the police or something?” Lightning asked.  
“No. Call Vanille. You know she’s the only one who can ever calm Fang down when she gets like this,” Snow said.  
“Listen to me, Serah Villiers. If ya don’t want me to hurt ya, yer gonna stop bein’ stupid! Stop worryin’ ‘bout yer sister so much! She can handle herself. Lightning is strong, she’s smart. Ya can’t be doin’ this to yerself! It’s bad for the both of ya!” Fang yelled. Serah was breathing heavy, and she was terrified of the woman. She didn’t know Fang very well, and she had certainly never seen her like this.  
“Well, she’s allowed to worry a little,” Lightning said.  
“What’s all this I hear ‘bout ya not eatin’? Do ya think that’s helpin’ yer sister? It’s not, n’ it hurts everyone who cares ‘bout ya too! Ya didn’t see the way Vanille was when she came home! I haven’t seen her that upset since we lived in Oerba! She loves ya too! Ya hurt Vanille, n’ that hurts me. I brought a kill. Yer gonna eat it, n’ yer gonna like it, or else we’re gonna have a very big problem! How can ya do this to Lightning? She has to watch ya hurt yerself like this, and it makes her feel bad!” Fang continued.  
“Fang, please. That’s more than enough. Let her go. Vanille is on her way, and you’re going home with her. That is not a request, that is what going to happen. I told her what you did and she’s not pleased,” Lightning said. Fang let Serah go, disappointed that she had once again let her emotions and need to protect Vanille make her act up again. “As for you, little sister, Fang’s right. You are going to start eating again, and you’re starting with that flan. I’m taking you with me on my next appointment, then you can see that Aidan and I are perfectly healthy and you don’t need to worry yourself sick anymore.”


	22. Guilty Heart

Vanille wasn’t distraught anymore, she was furious. Fang had promised she wasn’t going to be overprotective of her anymore and she really could’ve hurt Serah with her behavior. Noel was ashamed to even be part of it. He had gone with Vanille to tell the full story if Fang wasn’t going to tell the whole truth.  
“Oerba Yun Fang, you listen to ME! What you did was not only cruel, it was dangerous! Lightning can’t handle this kind of stress in her condition, and she was terrified you were gonna hurt Serah! And you very nearly did! Didn’t I tell you not to do this anymore? I don’t need your protection!” Vanille yelled.  
“Vanille, I think you’re scaring Mel,” Hope said, sitting on the floor playing with the puppy. Mel laid her head down on his lap and whined, not even caring to growl at Fang for once.  
“Hope, not now. I need to make my sister here perfectly aware of all the lives she just stupidly put in danger! Not only Serah, but Lightning…Aidan. Probably Noel too!” Vanille snapped.  
“It’s not all her fault. I told her about Serah not eating and you probably being upset over that,” Noel said.  
“Noel, you didn’t do anythin’ wrong. You just wanted to make Fang feel better. This is her classic response when somethin’ bothers me. She’s killed people in these kinds of fits even. Did she ever tell you that she was engaged when we lived in Oerba? Well, he threatened me, she impaled him without a second thought,” Vanille said.  
Fang hung her head. “I’m sorry. It bothered me to think of ya so upset ‘bout somethin’ stupid Serah was doin’, n’ Lightning sufferin’ for it too. She’s pregnant, I don’t like thinkin’ of her in this kind of pain, n’ I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt that baby,” she whispered. “N’ for the record? I did think ‘bout what I did to Polla, Vanille. I think ‘bout it every day, n’ dream ‘bout it every night. Ya don’t even know what doin’ that did to me, so be quiet Dia. Be quiet.”  
Fang started walking off, and left the house. Noel chased after her. “You’re going hunting at a time like this?” He asked.  
“Leave me ‘lone Noel! I’m not goin’ huntin’, I’m goin’ out to Archylte Steppe and I’m not comin’ back for a while. I need to spend some time ‘lone,” Fang growled.  
Noel grabbed Fang’s arm. “I’m not going to let you go out and get hurt!”  
Fang twisted free and held her spear to Noel’s throat. “Leave me now! I want to be ‘lone, and I’m not gonna get hurt! I have to do things for myself, ya’d never understand,” she snapped.  
“It’s about your fiancé, isn’t it?”  
“I’m not tellin’ ya. It’s none of yer concern! Yer not even Oerban…ya just will never understand.”  
“You can go ahead and kill me, Fang, because otherwise I’m coming with you no matter what you say. Remember what you asked me before? The answer is yes. I do like you, like you. Hell, I love you. I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret. And it will be lonely here hunting alone, anyway,” Noel said.  
Fang softened. “Ya love me? No, ya don’t. We’re a thousand years apart n’ we hardly even know each other. Ya just think I’m cute,” she said.  
“Yun Fang, I feel like I’ve known you for years. You and I are kindred spirits. I love you and I don’t want to see you go do something stupid. You can talk to me,” Noel pleaded.  
Fang sheathed her lance. “Come on. I suppose I can’t shake ya. There’s somethin’ out on the Steppe I was hopin’ to show ya some more pleasant time, but no time like the present I s’pose. Ya better keep up, boy, I’m not waitin’ for ya,” she said, starting off. Noel followed close behind, wondering what kind of adventures awaited the young hunters once they reached the Steppe.


	23. One Brave Idiot

Lightning had had quite enough lately. Seeing Vanille practically drag Fang out had made her smile, but only momentarily. Serah, frightened, had eaten as much of the flan as she could hold and spent the rest of the day in her room. She was embarrassed with herself, and she had a right to be, but it got to be too much for her sister to take.  
Lightning was laying on her bed, reading a pregnancy book. Though she had never had any problem sleeping on the couch before, it had suddenly become very uncomfortable in the last few nights. She would sit on the couch during the day and it wouldn’t bother her, it was just sleeping on it. She had rarely slept in her bed before, even though she had had it for as long as she had lived there. Her room was right next to her sister’s, and the walls were thin. Knowing that Serah wasn’t going to get pregnant made her and Snow even more wild in bed than before.  
Serah and Snow stuck their heads in the doorway. Lightning saw them and sat up. She put her book down and motioned for them to come sit with her.  
“Are you feeling better, Serah?” Lightning asked.   
“Yeah. I’ll be okay,” Serah said. “Is Fang always like that? I really thought she might’ve wanted to rip my throat out there!”  
Lightning grinned. “I’ve seen her mad before, but not like that. But if that’s what it takes to get you to stop killing yourself over me, I’ll take it.”  
Snow began massaging Serah’s shoulders. “Snow, why don’t you do that for the woman carrying your child?” Serah asked.  
“She’d never let me. Lightning doesn’t like me, and besides, I’m a guy and she’s a lesbian. And you’re my wife,” Snow said.  
“You’re assuming a lot, Snowman. Of course, in this case, you’re right. And although it’s true I am a lesbian and you respect that, if you would like to feel your baby kicking, I’ll let you touch me for that,” Lightning said.  
“Does it bother you you’re having a boy, Claire? I mean, you don’t even like boys,” Serah said.  
“Just because I’m not sexually attracted to men doesn’t mean I hate them. Are you implying I won’t love my child? What a thoroughly stupid thing to even consider, Serah! I’ll love my Aidan, even if he’s a boy!” Lightning snapped. Serah edged away from her a little, even if she was getting used to her sister’s constant mood swings.  
“Of course not! I know you love your baby! I was just curious if you’d be happier if you were having a little girl, that’s all!” Serah cried.  
Snow moved right in between the two sisters and rested his head on Lightning’s tummy. Lightning looked completely shocked, but she didn’t push him away. “What the Hell are you doing?” Lightning asked.  
“Listening for the heartbeat, and I think I can hear it,” Snow said.  
“Cute!” Serah said happily.  
“Listen to me Villiers. I said you could touch me if the baby is kicking, I didn’t say you could do anything else. The only reason I’m not ripping your head off is because this is your kid too,” Lightning growled.  
“Snow, leave her alone. I’d rather not clean your blood from the sheets next time I do laundry because Lightning killed you for being an idiot,” Serah said. Lightning howled with laughter, and Snow sat back up.  
When Lightning was calmed back down, she said, “it wasn’t really bothering me. The problem was more the fact that he did it without asking. He’s one brave idiot. Would you like to listen for your nephew’s heartbeat, Serah?”  
“Not right now, Claire. You’re all riled up. Snow, come on. I think my sister needs to get some rest. And don’t argue, Claire! You need to take care of yourself, so you’re going to sleep even if I have to cast magic on you!” Serah ordered. She and Snow left the room, Snow muttering about how he wasn’t an idiot; and Lightning got under the covers. She wasn’t going to protest the fact that her younger sister was telling her what to do. So long as Serah was going to be back to normal, Lightning would be happy.


	24. Memories of Oerba

Once reaching Archylte Steppe, Fang immediately set to work looking for the secret spot. It was her who had originally found it, and it contained some of her last memories of Yun Polla. Fang knew she’d never forgive herself for what she had done, even if it was to protect Vanille, but she had to come. She hadn’t seen the secret spot for centuries herself. Vanille and Hope used it as their little love nest now, and Vanille had assured her sister it was the same as it had been five-hundred years ago.  
“What are you looking for? The wall isn’t going anywhere,” Noel said, though he got ready to make an attempt to dodge the inevitable attack from his friend, knowing her personality by now.  
Fang actually laughed at that. “I’m lookin’ for my old secret spot. It’s a little alcove ‘round here. I found it when I was young and the Yun pack was out huntin’ in the area and me n’ my boyfriend got bored and wanted to go play while our parents were busy with the monsters. We didn’t generally hunt out here, there were lots of monsters out near our village, but sometimes the packs would venture outside of Oerba. We rotated our hunting grounds, let things renew themselves,” she said. Then she put her hand through the wall, finding a hole. She climbed in. “Here! Noel, c’mon. This place is…awesome.”  
Noel followed in after the huntress, but he couldn’t see anything. “Wow…I just don’t see what’s so fascinating…maybe you have to be Oerban,” he said. He could only see the hole back out, and a blurred spot of light…there was water.  
“This isn’t the secret spot. See the light under the water? That’s where the real spot is. I was plannin’ to come here, I brought a swimsuit for myself. I wonder if Hope and Vanille left anythin’ here ya could use? I think I see a box in the corner over there. Go see if there’s anythin’ ya can wear,” Fang said. Although Noel couldn’t see her, she was getting dressed.  
“I don’t care if my clothes get wet. I brought a change. I have my pack,” Noel said, digging through his pack in the only spot of light he could see. And some of the things he found he couldn’t believe. “Okay, I know I didn’t put these in there. Hope must’ve put these in here. I bet anything Vanille put him up to this. Hilarious,” he muttered. Then a thought occurred to him and he slipped one into his pocket.  
The pair went underwater and got into the secret spot. Fang was pleased, Vanille wasn’t lying about it being the same as she remembered, except for the fact that there were a few new carvings on the wall. Vanille and Hope had written their initials on the wall and the date of their wedding.  
“You two wrote all this?’ Noel asked.  
“Mostly. My fiancé helped too. As I’ve said, only the three of us knew ‘bout this place ‘til Vanille brought Hope. It’s a very special place, isn’t it?” Fang asked.  
“What kind of gems are those on the ceiling? They glow nicely, it’s pretty,” Noel said.  
Fang didn’t answer. She just went and touched one of the carvings, one that read “Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Yun Polla forever.” She sat down and covered her face. She was crying.  
Noel went and sat down next to Fang. “You miss him,” he said.  
Fang nodded. “He and I grew up together. In Oerba, we all were family, and we all lived together. He and I trained to be hunters together. Vanille would follow us ‘round, even though he hated her for some reason. He always looked for an excuse to make her miserable…but he’d only actually try to physically harm her if he didn’t think I was watchin’, so I made it my point to not let her outta my sight when we were ‘lone. Still, he never called her by name, he called her ‘bleedin’ heart Dia brat’. Despite all this, I loved him. Bein’ from the same clan and ‘round the same age, his mother and the Yun huntmaster arranged for us to be married as soon as we were old enough, and I hated the idea at first...but then he grew on me,” she said.  
“If you don’t mind telling me…what happened to him?” Noel asked. Fang looked at him. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. I’m sorry I asked.”  
“No. It’s okay. When Vanille n’ I were made into l’cie, he finally found the excuse he needed to take her out, n’…y’know…the damned hafta stick together. He wouldn’t leave her ‘lone, he was determined to kill her no matter what the cost. I had to kill him, n’ it hurts me still. I think ‘bout it all the time. It’s part of the reason I’m always so depressed. Y’know…I’m glad ya came along with me now. I needed to get that off my chest for a long time. That felt good!” Fang said. She stopped crying, and hugged Noel. “I think maybe five hundred years is long enough…I want to move on. N’ the one I want…is right here.”


	25. Meanwhile...

Vanille enjoyed waking up every morning cuddled up with Hope, Mel sleeping at the foot of their bed. It was nothing new, but she liked it even more now that they were married. She hoped Fang and Noel came back soon, even though she also hoped they got together. She didn’t like how empty the house was without Fang. She lived with many people in Oerba, and it was how she was wired, even though she and Hope were already trying to fill the house with their own family.  
Once Hope woke up too, the young newlyweds decided it was a good day to visit Lightning. She was very special to Hope and he hadn’t seen her since the wedding, even when Vanille had gone to get her dog back, or when she went to go stop Fang from murdering Serah or whatever it was the other Oerban was doing that still had Vanille upset.  
Lightning was in a mood again. She didn’t like not being able to nap on the couch anymore, and if Serah and Snow weren’t keeping her up all night with their sex, one of the other NORA members would be doing something loud. Labreau had told Gadot and Maqui to get rid of the mice in the house that were eating into her supplies and they were tearing the walls apart. Serah had offered to just let Snow (the cat, not her husband) into a closet and let her hunt the mice, but the boys thought their way was faster. Apparently, neither of them had ever heard the word “Mousetrap.”  
“Why didn’t you just buy a damn mousetrap? Have you seen what Wingus and Dingus have done to the walls? I’m not thrilled with that six-inch gash they think the couch hides,” Lightning complained at breakfast.  
“I wanted to hire exterminators, but Gadot and Maqui promised they would do a better job for free,” Labreau said.  
“And you believed them! I just lost a lot of respect for you! The walls are full of holes and they have yet to have killed a single mouse. I think they have yet to have seen a mouse. Do they even know what a mouse looks like? And why haven’t you come to play with me for a while? I have a nice big bed, and even though I’m having a kid it’s perfectly safe if we’re careful,” Lightning said.  
“Maybe I will tonight, I just hope you remember to lock the door this time. I’m still not sure Serah’s over walking in on us that one time.”  
“Heh. She has lots of room to talk, what she does with Snow. I hear it, all the time. They don’t get the concept of being quiet because the walls are so thin. Can you put something in their dinner, knock them both out tonight before they decide to go at it? I’m tired,” Lightning said.  
“G’day Light!” Said Vanille as she and Hope walked in. Apparently, they didn’t have mouse problems at their place. Whether their dog kept them away or whatever, Lightning wasn’t sure. A dog like that would be much better at catching mice than Gadot or Maqui seemed to be.  
“Hey, you two. Where’s Fang? I hope she knows her behavior was inexcusable,” Lightning said.  
“Fang took off with Noel and they didn’t tell us where they were goin’, though in the state Fangy was in, there could only be one place. The secret spot…in Archylte,” Vanille said.  
“Good thing I snuck condoms into Noel’s pack, so they’ll be safe,” Hope said. Vanille laughed hysterically.  
Lightning, obviously, did not find the idea funny, “Hope, what’s wrong with you? You really think Fang took off with Noel just to sleep with him? The way she was when she got dragged out of here—thanks again, Vanille, by the way—does not seem like way someone who just wants love acts. She wanted to bite Vanille, and she looked pretty pissed at Noel too,”   
“That’s my sister for you. An angry bitch one moment, a bitch in heat the next. I learned to deal with it the first time I saw her act like that. What a day that was!” Vanille said happily.  
“Oh, that’s a very pleasant thought, and I’m bisexual,” Labreau commented. “Look, do you two want anything? I can cook it up really quick, even though I do have mice getting into the pantry and eating my stuff.”  
“Oh, no thanks. We already ate before coming over here. We’re still finishing Fang’s last too-big kill, and I’m sure she’ll be bringing home an adamantoise or something else ridiculous when she comes home. I also happen to have a wife who knows how to cook better than anyone else I know, no offense,” Hope said.   
“You two go ahead and say hi to Serah and Snow. I’ll be out as soon as I’m done eating,” Lightning said.


	26. Clan Tay of Oerba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tays are gonna be featured in the next story, so don't ask...

“So how’re things anyway for you, Lightning?” Vanille asked, munching on a biscuit. She and Hope may have claimed they had eaten, but that never stopped her before.  
“Well, I can’t sleep at night, even on the couch because it’s uncomfortable, and I can’t wait to just have this baby already and never even think about getting pregnant again. Serah and Snow want another kid someday, they’re gonna have to talk some other chick into it or just adopt. I don’t like it,” Lightning said.  
“I’d do it,” Labreau said.  
“I actually could be pregnant,” Vanille said. “And I hope so! Hope and I want some cute little Dia babies, and we’ve been trying. I might already be pregnant and not know yet. We’ve already agreed that if we have a girl, we’re gonna name her Nora.”  
“Let’s see if you feel the same way after nine long months of cravings, morning sickness, and mood swings. I can’t stand it, and I’m not due for another few months! And you sure you can handle carrying children, Van? You’re tiny. There’s a lot of factors deciding whether or not you should have kids,” Lightning said.  
“Vanille works at the clinic. She knows herself, she knows her limitations and the risks. And she wants nothing more than this, she knows how to stay healthy, and I’m not that much bigger than her. Our kids aren’t gonna be huge,” Hope said, hugging Vanille tight.  
“You two may be married, but you’re still such kids yourselves. I mean, your wife here doesn’t think it’s rude to talk with her mouth full,” Lightning said.  
“Vanille, you’re gonna choke on that!” Labreau scolded.  
“That’s not gonna stop her. She loves to talk endlessly,” Hope said.  
There was a huge crash from the other room, and Labreau ran out to see what it was. There was yelling and it ended with Maqui and Gadot being chased out of the house until they found enough gil to replace the end table and lamp they busted with a sledgehammer trying to kill the mouse.  
“What’s all this?” Hope asked.  
“What I have to live with, nothing new. Those idiots…sometimes I worry about raising my child in this house. It’s certainly never dull. Between my sister and that moron she’s married to and all of NORA living here too…I live an interesting life, and when the baby comes it’s gonna get even more interesting. I don’t know how everyone is gonna deal with my son. We’re gonna love him to death, I mean, even Snow’s stupid friends are all excited about having a baby in the house. Even though they always expected it was going to either be Serah or Labreau who would have a kid. I feel really bad for Serah, and that’s the main reason I agreed to do this for her. I mean, she’s a teacher, she loves kids, and she wanted one for so long. Finding out she couldn’t have babies just devastated her,” Lightning said.  
“At least we don’t have that problem. Me n’ Hope got ourselves checked out before we got married. There’s nothin’ wrong with either of us. Doctor says I’m actually quite fertile. Girls in my family never had any problem havin’ kids. My mom had a bunch. I had eight brothers and sisters when I lived in Oerba. I was the youngest. Maybe it’s an Oerba thing, or at least a Dia thing,” Vanille said, finishing the biscuit. She went and sat next to Lightning.  
Lightning nearly fainted. “Nine? There were nine of you? I thought one was bad! Who could stand getting pregnant nine times?” she asked, shocked out of her mind.  
“Seven times, actually. She had two sets of twins. Oerbans didn’t really like protection, besides trackin’ a girl’s cycles and abstainin’ when she was fertile. And we wanted as many kids as possible. Higher child mortality rate, better chances if there were more, so some would survive ‘til adulthood. My mom was kind of unusual, though. Most of us had four or five, Fang’s mom only had five. and my mom wasn’t even a Dia. She was from another clan, one we called Tay, and ‘sides her they were known to be trouble. Many of them thought Dias were good for nothin’ but slaves, n’ the Yuns hated them ‘cause they liked us n’ the simple fact that Tays were physically stronger than even Yuns. Not my mom though. She renounced the Tays, called herself a Dia, and had nine kids with my dad, who was a real Dia. That’s why I’m a Dia. So maybe the extreme fertility is a Tay thing. Don’t ever tell Fang I’m part Tay though…she hated them even more than the rest of her kindred. Maybe ‘cause some Tay idjits killed her father, I dunno,” Vanille said. Lightning had no idea why Vanille was telling her all this.  
Lightning took Vanille’s hands and placed them on her middle, trying to forget all of what the redhead had just told her. “He’s kicking, do you feel? It doesn’t hurt, really, but it’s strange. Sometimes he starts kicking when I’m trying to sleep, and it bothers me,” she said.  
“I’m still havin’ kids. I’ve been ‘round pregnant women before. You’re just havin’ a hard time. Tellin’ ya this once: you’re not swayin’ me, Lightning Farron,” Vanille said.  
“I’m not trying to sway you, I’m just telling you how unpleasant this is,” Lightning hissed.


	27. Love Between Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize how much longer this is than everything else for this story, but when I write lemons, they tend to be long. This would've been out sooner, but I couldn't figure out how to finish it. I hope it's okay.

“What I want, is right here with me,” Fang said.  
Noel was shocked at what he had just heard. “You mean me? You want me?” he asked, just to clarify.  
“Of course, who else? I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout it since ya saved me. I was very lonely before I met ya, ya know that? I wanted another hunter ‘round for years, but I knew Vanille n’ I were the last of our kind, and I didn’t know there were other hunter tribes after the clans of Oerba were lost. And it’s unlikely she’ll allow me to train any child she’s havin’ to be a hunter. N’ yer even from Pulse, like me. We’ve formed our own pack together, we’re a right perfect pair!” Fang exclaimed. “And ’sides, ya said ya were in love with me. C’mon, this is a nice secluded spot. Let’s take advantage of it!”  
“You weren’t the one who slipped those condoms in my pack, were you?” Noel asked angrily.  
Fang laughed like an idiot. “Who in Etro’s name did that? Why ya accusin’ me for? I didn’t even want ya along at first, why would I do that? I bet Vanille told Hope to do it, she’s done stupid things like that before!” she cried.  
“I don’t think it’s that funny. Your sister just wants you to be safe, and apparently she knows you well enough. I mean, you are asking for sex, aren’t you?”  
Fang knew what she wanted, but actually hearing it unnerved her. “Well…we don’t hafta. I just like ya, and ya like me. We could, this is the perfect place for it. N’ ya even have protection, shame not to use it, maybe. If ya don’t want to, that’s fine. It’s nice just showin’ ya this place. It’s such a special place, I wouldn’t show it to just anyone. I mean, it’s a secret spot for a reason n’ all,” she muttered.  
“I don’t know, Fang. This is a big step. We’ve just been hunting together, we’re friends, I have a crush on you, but I don’t know if we should have sex, even if I have a condom. Which, by the way, I’m going to have to have a long talk with your brother about if it turns out he’s the one who did it. We’re friends, even if you did kiss me once. There’s a big difference between one kiss and having sex, I don’t care if that’s how they did it in Oerba,” Noel said.  
“That’s not exactly how they did it in Oerba. That’s just how I did it, n’ I used to get in trouble for it. That’s one of the reasons we’d come here to mess ‘round, ‘cause it was a secret. Our guardians didn’t even know ‘bout it. Have ya ever done it before, Noel, with anyone? It’s been a while for me, I hope I remember how to do it,” Fang said, hugging Noel to her.  
“Once, with Yeul. She was thirteen. It was a bad idea and we both knew it, and neither one of us had a very good time so it never happened again. Though, if Serah hadn’t been engaged to Snow, I probably would’ve asked her. I don’t think you’ll like it,” Noel said. “And are you even legal? How old are you anyway?”  
“Well, I just turned twenty-one when I was first frozen, and then I was refrozen for a while still at twenty-one…and then we’ve been awake for less than two years. I’ll be twenty-three soon, so yeah, I’m what ya’d call legal,” Fang said. “Not that it much matters. Vanille did Hope the first time when he was fourteen, even though she was a teen too at that point. N’ ya just told me ya slept with a teenager! The agin’ though…it’s screwy n’ stuff, don’t ask me to explain it.”  
“It is pretty difficult to remember that you and Vanille didn’t age while you were crystallized, sorry I asked. And I don’t want to sleep with a teenager again, it wasn’t much fun, but she was the only girl in maybe the whole world and she wanted it, so I’m glad you’re old enough. Alright, you’re on, we’ll do it. I really don’t know if this is a good idea, even, but we could try it…considering I like you and I’ve got protection. Just don’t blame me if you don’t like it.”  
“Yer borin’ me! Let’s just see where this takes us,” Fang said, taking Noel’s hand and shoving it down her bikini top. Noel didn’t pull back, even though it shocked him. He should’ve expected the woman to do something like that, she was impulsive as hell and he knew it.  
Noel wrapped his hand around a small breast and squeezed. Fang breathed hard and sighed, she had needed some physical attention for the longest time and despite continual comments from Lightning she was not a lesbian and none of the other men she knew interested her.  
“I realize I only have small nips, but I hope that’s okay,” Fang said.  
“They’re fine. They fit perfectly into my hands. I’m used to girls with small breasts, you know, with Yeul and all,” Noel said, continuing to play with Fang’s tits.  
“Even Vanille has a nicer chest than me, which is sad ‘cause she’s younger than me. And ya traveled with Serah. I’ve seen her. Don’t tell me ya don’t think she has a nice rack.”  
“You’re jealous of Serah and your sister? You have everything else a chick could want, and as I said, I don’t care that you have small breasts,” Noel said. Fang took his hand away from her just long enough to get the top off.  
“Still like ‘em?” Fang asked. Noel stared, and Fang just enjoyed being gaped at. She was different than Yeul for sure. Yeul had creamy skin and sweet little pink nipples. Fang’s skin was darker, and her nipples were dark, but Noel still thought they were pretty. Although he had seen Fang’s breasts in the pale light from his torch when he healed her, he had never paid attention to them. He ran his thumbs across the nipples, forcing some interesting purrs out of Fang. Noel also noticed the huntress was grinding her hips against him already, but he wasn’t going to stop her. “Ya make me so wet, my han’some hunter boy,” she purred.  
Noel was worried he’d take things too far too fast again like he did with Yeul, part of the reason it was so bad. He also worried because he knew Fang was experienced, and she’d be able to tell if it was bad. He decided to ask her. “Please, just tell me what you want,” he said.  
“Askin’ a lady what she wants is a good start, lover. A very good start. How ‘bout ya start by suckin’ on my sweet nips? That feels good,” Fang said.  
Noel cupped the huntress’s small breasts in his hands, gave them a final squeeze, and then took the left nipple in his mouth. He began suckling it gently, and Fang threw back her head, enthralled. It had been so long, too long, since she had felt so good, so loved. Even if it was just lust that fueled them, Fang didn’t care as long as she was happy for even a moment.  
“Such a good boy. Healin’ my little heart is hard work, but I’m sure ya can do it,” Fang whispered before she placed a kiss on the hunter’s forehead. Noel gave the woman’s hardening nipple a long lick, then he switched to the right breast and suckled it just as lovingly. Her skin was soft and her tits were sensitive, and Noel just couldn’t stop sucking the sweet dark peaks.  
When Fang had had enough of Noel suckling her, she pulled him up to her and began making out with him furiously. She had wanted to kiss him more than just a few times, and most of all she wanted him to kiss her. Noel kissed down her neck, between her breasts, and then went back up to her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Fang busied herself ridding Noel of most of his wet clothes.  
The two of them separated to breathe, and Fang looked incredibly pleased. She had managed to strip Noel down to nothing but his boxers, and she wanted those gone too. She wanted him so much.  
Fang pulled off the other half of her swimsuit, revealing a patch of black curls. She could tell Noel wanted so much to touch her, to slip his fingers between her legs, to feel inside her. His eyes were glazed over with a look of pure lust, but Fang wouldn’t let him touch her until he asked.  
“Fang…” Noel whimpered.  
“Ya know what it will take!” Fang hissed.  
“What would you like me to do now?” Noel asked.  
“That’s a good hunter boy. I want ya to pleasure my pussy, got that? Take yer fingers, n’ either put them up in me, or stroke me, or whatever feels good. Make me come hard,” Fang said.   
Noel spread Fang’s folds wide with his fingers, and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Fang purred, her eyes closed, pleased. Every bit of attention to her privates made her feel better. She couldn’t even remember feeling this good before. The hunter boy stroked gently, and Fang sat down, unable to stand any longer. Her legs were about ready to give out on her.  
“You okay?” Noel asked, sitting down in front of Fang and running his fingers along her inner thighs.  
“My legs…how did Yeul not like ya? Yer good,” Fang moaned. She pulled her legs out in front of her, spread wide, and laid back, putting her arms behind her head and propping her up just enough to watch. Noel got right back to work, pulling Fang’s lower lips back open. Her vagina was wet and inviting, and Noel couldn’t resist running a finger in a circle around it. Fang closed her eyes again and just gave in to the feeling.  
Noel kept Fang’s glistening folds spread with his fingers and leaned in. He placed a kiss on the huntress’s tight vulva, his tongue darting inside just slightly to get a taste of her. He took his fingers and pushed two of them all the way inside. Fang yelped, but not from pain. She actually enjoyed it quite a bit. The other hunter was giving her exactly what she had needed for years.  
“Nice Fang. Good Yunnie, melt for me,” Noel purred.   
“Don’t call me Yunnie. That was considered a slur back in Oerba,” Fang said sharply, but she didn’t seem too mad. Noel curled his fingers inside her and she moaned her euphoria deep in her throat. She was nice and tight from the years of being alone, but having Noel’s fingers deep inside her didn’t hurt at all. In fact, she relished the feeling.  
Noel slid a third finger into the huntress and sped up considerably. Fang was tightening, on the edge. “Noel, faster…harder…so close, so close. Please…” she pleaded. Her breathing quickened and Noel slid his fingers in deeper, thrusting them faster, and Fang came hard. Fang laid there, seeing stars for a whole minute, Noel keeping his fingers deep within her.  
Noel withdrew his fingers slowly and sucked the sweetness from them, slowly, making sure Fang was watching. “Goddess, you taste so good,” the hunter said.  
“Ya want some more?” Fang asked.  
“That would be wonderful.”  
Fang smirked. “Then shut up and eat me out.”  
Fang bit back a scream as she felt the hunter boy fill her hole up with his long, hot tongue. She was no stranger to this, either, but it still felt like first time anyone had done this to her, it was so good. Noel’s tongue swirled, delved, and plunged in deeper. He was determined to get every drop of her sweet nectar. Fang held his head there and stroked his hair, she was not going to let him up until she was good and ready.  
Almost as soon as Noel had lapped up every little bit he could, Fang came again, roaring, sounding a lot like a wounded behemoth, and the licking started right back up. Noel wanted to get his pants off, finally give it to the beautiful huntress, but she still was holding him to her, even though her grip was weakening. Etro, Fang tasted good, but the hunter couldn’t hold it in forever and the woman had said she wanted to have sex with him.  
“Fang…please. Let me up,” Noel said once he had had enough of eating her pussy. Fang had her eyes closed and was purring, incredibly pleased. She released him and opened her eyes to watch him undress, licking her lips looking at the bulge in his boxers. Noel pulled the boxers off, revealing a six-inch erection.  
“Nice. Not the biggest I’ve had, but still nice,” Fang said. “So, any positions or anythin’ ya particularly wanna try? I’ll take it any way ya wanna give it to me, so long as it feels good.” Noel pulled out the condom. Fang looked a bit depressed. “Aw, do we really need that? I’m not fertile right now, not the right time. I’m sure. It’s not like I’d let ya get me pregnant the first time we fuck, of course nothin’ wrong if ya did want to give me kids someday.”  
“Now you’re the one begging me. Cute. The answer is yes, we do need it. I’m not taking chances, regardless of what you say. And it’s ribbed. Apparently your brother and sister wanted you to be safe, but they also wanted you to feel great,” Noel said. He put the condom on and pulled Fang onto his lap. She was surprised, but by no means put off. She took his penis in her hands and felt it, considering what to do. Being from Oerba, she didn’t like contraceptives, but she also knew she’d probably like how a ribbed condom would feel inside her.  
Fang slid the tip between her folds, right against her. “Noel…please” she said, a pleading look in her green eyes.  
Noel grinned. “You asked nicely, good girl,” he said before he grabbed Fang’s hips and painfully slowly sheathed his dick inside her. The huntress preferred someone taking her hard and fast, Noel just liked to torture her filling her so slowly. It didn’t hurt, considering how many men Fang had had in the past, but Noel still did it gently.  
“Noel, why ya bein’ so mean to me? I like it hard n’ fast. And deep, very deep,” Fang purred.  
“You’re a tease. I just like being the one to tease for once,” Noel said, holding Fang’s hips. He didn’t know what the woman was complaining about anyway, considering she was getting what she wanted. So what if he wanted to play with her the whole time?  
Fang tried to get the hunter boy onto his back so she could ride him as fast as she wanted, but Noel managed to hold her still. The huntress was much stronger than him, but he knew how to keep her from pushing him over so easily. Hunters knew how to keep prey from getting them on their backs so they’d be vulnerable.  
“Fang, stop it. I’m trying to make this enjoyable for the both of us. I want it to work, and I know you do. I don’t want it to be too quick, don’t you understand?” Noel said, grabbing Fang’s wrists and holding her arms behind her. “Now I’m gonna let go, and you’re gonna let me start this at my own pace. And if you try to push me over again, I’m gonna leave you.”  
“Sorry…It’s just been so long,” Fang said.  
“Hormonal little slut,” Noel said with a huge grin, hugging the huntress to him and beginning to thrust deep and hard inside her.  
“Well, yer lucky. I’ve always been,” Fang whispered.  
“Nice and tight too, for someone so experienced.”  
“Tickles. Faster…now…need it.”  
Noel was happy to oblige at this point. He had had his fun teasing the girl, but Fang wanted more. He loved the huntress, and she cared for him, and he didn’t want to make it bad. He picked up the pace considerably, pounding into Fang like a wild beast.  
Fang started yelling words Noel couldn’t understand for the life of him. Noel figured it was Oerban, but he couldn’t be certain. All the hunter knew was his partner was happy, and she had just come again, making it a lot easier to give it to her. And if she was so happy, it couldn’t be bad, could it.  
Noel couldn’t take any more and he came hard too. Fang looked at him, rigid in her arms, and stroked his back.   
“What were ya so worried ‘bout? That was damn good. Oh man…that was so…I really needed that,” Fang said.  
“Glad…I could please you,” Noel panted. He slid out of her and sat with her.  
Fang smiled brightly, happier than she had been for so long, since before she had become l’cie. “I wish we had brought a blanket. I could just go to sleep here tonight. I used to, and it’s kinda cold,” she said.  
“I could keep you warm,” Noel said.  
Fang sighed, content. “We need to do this once in a while. Want to…I dunno…maybe we could go out sometimes? Ya know, like…maybe…”  
“Dating?”  
“Yeah! I mean, somethin’ other than huntin’ all the time. We could go all kinda places! N’ maybe we can be boyfriend n’ girlfriend!” Fang exclaimed.  
“Let’s not go crazy.”  
“Noel, I just had sex with ya. What do ya call that? Yer in love with me, ya said so yerself. There’s somethin’ between us. I want ya ‘round for more than just sex. We could try it, and if it doesn’t work out we can always be friends,” Fang said. She moved as far from the water as she could and sprawled out on her side. Noel went and laid with her, cuddling her.


	28. Unpleasant Sights

“Hope, please sit down. I think we need to talk, seriously,” Vanille said. Hope didn’t like the sounds of that.  
“Vanille, you’re not going to leave me are you? I’m sorry, I can change! Now that the newlywed charm is over you realized it was a bad idea!” Hope exclaimed.  
Vanille laughed. “It’s nothin’ like that, Hope! I’d never leave you! It’s not even anythin’ bad. Hope, I think I’m pregnant. I’ve been talkin’ to Lightning, and what she’s been sayin’…some of it’s there. I mean, I’m not sick all the time, but I have been gainin’ weight, and I have been havin’ some odd cravings, and I’m late,” she said, resting against her husband.  
“Should we take this in the bedroom?” Hope asked.  
“No…I mean, I’d love to, but I’d rather go to the store. I want to take a pregnancy test, and if it’s positive, set up an appointment at the clinic to make sure,” Vanille said.  
“We don’t have to do that now.”  
“I want to. And besides, Fang wants me to get a few things for her and I promised I would.”  
Hope had a feeling Vanille was deliberately avoiding the bedroom. Fang had come home late the week before, and she seemed a lot happier, but Hope and Vanille hadn’t seen her all day. Hope figured she was still asleep. “So how we gonna tell your sister?” Hope asked.  
“If it turns out I’m expectin’, I’ll deal with that myself. I’d like you to be with me when I do it, but let me do the talkin’. I’m the only one who she’ll listen to,” Vanille said.  
Hope shrugged and got up. He nudged Mel, sleeping on the rug and she got up. “Alright. Go do what you want. I’m gonna go teach this beast of ours how to play dead,” Hope said, heading toward the room.  
“Hope, don’t!” Vanille yelped, too late.  
Hope opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Mel started growling. Fang was on her knees, giving Noel oral sex. Noel stood there and stared at Hope, and held Fang’s head still. Vanille grabbed Mel by the collar and pulled her away before she attacked her sister again.  
“Well, that just killed the mood,” Noel said.  
Hope couldn’t move. Fang let go and stared at him too. “Dammit. I told Vanille to keep ya busy,” she hissed.  
“I couldn’t help it. He wanted to train Melanie, and I told him not to, but he still did it,” Vanille said. “Sorry ‘bout that. Come on Mel, we’re goin’ to the store. Gotta get Fangy her supplies. Do you want anythin’ too while I’m out Noel?”  
“No thanks Vanille,” Noel said. Vanille leashed her dog and left.  
“Please leave too, Hope” Fang begged.  
Noel was getting dressed. “It’s no use, Fang, I just can’t finish now. C’mon, let’s go get something to eat,” he said.  
“I don’t wanna go huntin’ now!” Fang snapped.  
“Who said anything about hunting? We could go out and find some place to try. I know you like fresh meat, but it would be nice to try something else. I mean, you’re the one who said you’d like to try dating, and all we’ve done so far has been sexual,” Noel said.  
“Nothin’ wrong with sex, so long as it’s between two consentin’ adults,” Fang said. Hope walked off, trying to find a way to forget about what he saw.  
“C’mon Fang, let’s see what we can find,” Noel said, starting to get bothered by how the woman didn’t seem too fazed about the unwanted appearance of her brother-in-law.


	29. Childbirth Video

Lightning, Serah, and Labreau were holed up in Lightning’s room. Lightning had a video and Labreau wanted to watch, not realizing yet it wasn’t another hilarious movie like Lightning and Serah always had.  
“Labreau, I don’t think we want popcorn for this tape,” Lightning said.  
“If we’re gonna watch a movie, we need popcorn,” Labreau argued.  
“It’s not a movie, it’s a natural childbirth tape. It’s gonna make you sick, you don’t need to watch. Serah promised she’d watch it with me, but you don’t have to,” Lightning said.  
“Oh. Okay. I’ll watch it. I might have kids someday, need to learn a little, right?”  
“You’re not gonna like this. Hey, you’re not just doing this because you’ll think I’ll have sex with you afterwards?”  
“Maybe just a little bit. If it happens, it happens. I know you like me Lightning.”  
“Okay, I’ll think about it, but you know darn well you have to be careful.”  
Lightning and Serah had settled themselves on the bed. Labreau had dragged a chair in and still had insisted upon bringing her popcorn.   
“Oh my goddess! Blood!” Serah cried. She had promised Lightning she’d watch this tape with her, but she didn’t know how she’d get through it without getting sick.  
“Well, what did you expect?” Labreau asked.  
“How the hell doesn’t that bother you?” Serah asked.  
“Meh, I’ve seen a lot. Why does blood bother you? You and Noel fought all kinds of monsters. There had to be tons of blood involved.”  
“You two better not talk during this whole thing…Serah, are you okay?” Lightning asked.  
Serah looked sick. “I always thought this was supposed to be beautiful, but it’s not…this is horrifying. Now I’m glad I can’t have kids. Oh goddess, it’s that painful? I knew it would hurt…but not that much! Look at her! How are you going to be able to handle this, Claire?” she cried. She ran into the bathroom and there were the distinct sounds of vomiting.  
“I knew she’d never be able to handle this. I’m surprised you’re still here,” Lightning said to Labreau.  
“I don’t think it’s that bad,” Labreau said. “I mean, it’s gross, no denying that, but it’s natural. Life is beautiful, yeah? By the way, did she just call you Claire?”  
Lightning glared at her. “No. She didn’t. Just watch the damn tape.”  
Serah came out of the room, holding a bucket she had found in the cabinet. It was in there for when floors needed scrubbing.  
“You’d better clean that out when you’re done,” Labreau said, right before she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.  
“Oh my Etro, I can’t believe it’s this bad. How have we not been disgusted to extinction by now?” Serah asked.  
Lightning creamed her sister with a pillow. “Shut up.”


	30. The Drawbacks of Dog Ownership

Vanille had taken a test, and she had seen a doctor. She was pregnant, and she was incredibly excited. She had to tell Fang, but she had to do it in just the right way. Fang was ticked off and irrational and wouldn’t listen to anyone. Melanie had gone and bit Noel in the groin and everyone figured it was because he had been sleeping with Fang again and still smelled of her. Vanille decided she’d have to muzzle her dog in the house, much as she didn’t want to.  
“Damn Three-Tailed bitch…” Fang growled. She was pacing her room. Noel had gone home, not wanting to be around that dog anymore. Fang had just been about to ask him to move in too!  
Vanille stuck her head in. “Fangy, can I talk to you?” she asked shyly.  
“If it’s ‘bout yer bitch, I don’t want to hear it. I know it’s not yer fault, but I’m mad. If that damn dog ruined my relationship with Noel, I’m gonna skin her!” Fang yelled. She kicked the wall hard, leaving a dent.  
“I didn’t think she’d do that. She’s usually so good with people. I mean, Serah raved ‘bout how much she loved her and how wonderful she was while she was there, despite bein’ in heat,” Vanille said. She and Hope came into the room, but Hope knew better than to say anything.  
“She bit my boyfriend in the crotch! He’d better not be crippled! I’m gonna kill that fuckin’ mutt of yer’s!”  
“I’ll keep a muzzle on her every time she’s in the house with you from now on! I promise! Please don’t hurt her! And don’t call her a mutt. She’s a…”  
“I know! We’ve heard it all before! She’s a purebred Three-Tailed Oerba Hound and ya can trace her bloodlines back to the dogs yer Dia ancestors raised! N’ not even that far back! The dogs yer parents bred, more like! I know yer father raised Three-Tails!” Fang snapped.  
“I don’t remember it. You know I was pretty much a baby when my parents were killed,” Vanille said.  
“Fuckin’ Tays…” Fang growled.  
“Be fair Fang. It was only a few of the Tays who decided Dias were nothin’ but toys. I know you’d be happy to have even a Tay ‘round if it meant we weren’t the only two livin’ Oerbans…though that’s gonna be changin’ pretty soon,” Vanille said.  
“The two of us n’ those dogs are all that’s left of Oerba. There can’t be another,” Fang hissed.  
“What ‘bout half?”  
Fang kicked the wall again. “Yer bitch might’ve kept that from ever happenin’! I might’ve had kids with Noel someday, but for yer damn dog!” she raged.  
“Fang, he’ll be fine. It’s not like Mel castrated him. She didn’t bite him that hard, just enough to put him out of commission for a while because it hurts. Good thing she isn’t that big yet. Please stop damaging the wall, I don't have a lot of money yet, and most of it is getting spent on something else right now,” Hope said.  
“I’m not talkin’ ‘bout you, Fang. I’m Oerban too,” Vanille said, nervous.  
“What’s wrong with ya? Yer not actin’ like yer typical cheerful self, n’ that makes me sad for ya. Are ya alright?” Fang asked.  
“I’m better than I’ve ever been. Fang, Hope and I are havin’ a baby! It’s for sure. I got back from the clinic, and doctor says there’s no doubt! We’ve even already got names picked out and everythin’!” Vanille exclaimed happily. She hugged Hope to her.  
Fang swept Vanille into her arms and hugged her, momentarily forgetting about Noel and Vanille’s puppy. “Ya mean I’m gonna be an aunt? That’s what ya meant when ya said somethin’ ‘bout half Oerbans, isn’t it? How completely awesome! I’m gonna take such good care of ya!” she cried.  
“Fang, be gentle. I love you too, but you don’t need to overdo this. I have Hope, you know, and he’s gonna take care of me, and our kid. I’m glad you’re happy. We were kinda worried you’d get upset that I’m havin’ a child so early and you can’t even hold a relationship without my dog bitin’ him in the crotch,” Vanille said.  
“Oh, I’m gonna be mad ‘bout that for a good long time, ya can be sure, but this is good news. I always wanted to be an aunt. I hope I’m good at it.”  
“Fangy, don’t worry ‘bout it. You know how to be an aunt. Back in Oerba, one of your older sisters had a baby once. I remember that. You’ll be a wonderful aunt, and Hope n’ I are gonna trust you to babysit all the time!” Vanille exclaimed.


	31. Comfort of a Huntress

Fang went to find Noel and comfort him. She knew where he stayed, and figured he couldn’t be hunting with his injury. She killed a rabbit on the way and brought it along, thinking Noel might appreciate some food.  
Noel was laying on his bed, trying not to think about the pain. He wished he had stayed with Hope and Vanille, but that dog scared him. He was just lucky it was just a puppy or she could’ve easily castrated him. Three-Tailed Hounds had powerful jaws, Noel had heard a lot about them from Fang complaining about Melanie.  
Fang came in on her own. Being from Oerba and living in a commune where she could go anywhere uninvited, she could never remember to knock. It drove people like Lightning crazy sometimes.  
“Noel, I’m sorry ‘bout Vanille’s bitch. I brought ya somethin’. Thought ya might be hungry, not bein’ able to hunt or move ‘round much,” Fang said.  
“Rabbit. Nice,” Noel said. He tried to sit up. “Oh Goddess, that hurts!”  
“Don’t try to move unless ya have to. I don’t like to see ya in so much pain. And ‘sides, ya got yerself a perfectly good girlfriend who will help ya with whatever ya need ‘til ya feel better,” Fang said. “Yer just lucky Three-Tails were taught to bite and hold, not rip, or she woulda neutered ya. Vanille says she’s gonna muzzle that bitch in the house from now on.”  
“I don’t blame you, Fang. I don’t know why that dog doesn’t like us,” Noel said.  
“Ya should. If we hadn’t been doin’ it, she woulda never bit ya. She just doesn’t like me, n’ she smelled me on ya. I like ya, I don’t want to break up over this. Please forgive me,” Fang said.  
“I really don’t blame you, no matter how much you think I should. I’m not gonna break up with you over something your sister’s puppy did. Maybe we shouldn’t play in Vanille’s house anymore,” Noel said.  
“I don’t know ‘bout that. I do live there, n’ I was meanin’ to ask…would ya consider...” Fang knew what she wanted to ask, but she had trouble putting it into words. “I mean, I asked Hope n’ Vanille, n’ they said it was okay with them….would ya consider movin’ in with us?”  
“Fang, I’m sorry. I like it here, and I’m not looking to get bit again by that puppy. And that’s not a very big house.”  
Fang grinned. “I suppose yer right. It’s gonna be more crowded soon too. Vanille just found out she’s havin’ a kid,” she said.  
“You sound jealous.”  
“I do kinda wish I had a child. Then I wouldn’t be alone. I like kids well ‘nuff. Almost had one once. When I was fifteen Polla got me knocked up, but I lost it. Think I was just too young anyway.”  
“Oh, poor Fang. Maybe someday we can work on that too,” Noel said, tossing a pillow at the huntress playfully.  
Fang hissed, though more as a jest than anything else. “Don’t be throwin’ things at me, love. I might have to throw things at ya. Beer bottles, rocks, my lance,” she purred.  
“You drink?” Noel asked.  
“Of course I do! Vanille did too before she got pregnant, even though she’s not considered old ‘nuff by today’s standards. In Oerba, ya could drink when ya were sixteen. It’s what we did. Though I will admit to ya it accounted for some of my stupidest moments,” Fang said.  
“Oh please Fang, do tell.”  
Fang laughed. “Well, one time back home Vanille n’ I ran through town on a chocobo, and we were both completely naked. Her uncle was not pleased when he caught us, n’ we weren’t allowed to play together for ‘bout a month afterward. It was my idea, I was drunk off my ass, n’ Vanille did whatever I told her to do,” she said.  
“See Fang, this is why I like you. You’re impulsive as Hell, you have some great stories, and you’re always trying to protect your friends. I mean, Vanille doesn’t want you to defend her so feverishly anymore but she can’t stop you. You’re an awesome girlfriend, and with you around I’ll heal up in no time,” Noel said.


	32. Waiting Room

Lightning was in more pain than she had ever been in. It came on so suddenly too. She had been messing around with Labreau yet again, trying to get the other woman onto her back, and then suddenly she was in reeling pain.  
Lightning managed to get herself into her sister’s room, and woke up Serah and Snow. “Serah? Snow? I don’t want to alarm you, but I think I might be in labour,” she said.  
“Oh my Goddess! How can you be so calm! Do you think you can get anywhere? We need to get you to the clinic somehow!” Serah cried, waking up immediately.  
“I’ll call up Hope and Vanille. They’ll want to be there, and Fang will probably show up too. You’ll be okay Lightning, all your friends will be by your side,” Snow said, rubbing Lightning’s shoulders. Despite how calm she seemed, he wasn’t going to take any chances. It would be much easier on her if she didn’t get upset.  
“It hurts…I knew it would hurt…I don’t want to move. Call everyone here,” Lightning said.   
“We’re getting you to the clinic, and if you don’t want to move there’s only one other way,” Snow said, sweeping Lightning into his arms and carrying her bridal style. Serah felt a twinge of jealousy, even though Snow would often carry her off to their room like that. She fought down the urge to yell at Snow, and she wasn’t sure how Lightning, being as she was a lesbian, was feeling about Snow holding her like that.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Fang practically dragged Noel along with her and her family, even though he didn’t need any coaxing. He liked Lightning just as much as the rest of them and he had healed up from Melanie’s bite by this point.   
Fang looked over at her friends, smiling. Vanille looked further along than just three months, but two days ago she had found out she was actually having twins, and she and Hope were both overjoyed. Fang was happy for them, she just hoped Vanille could handle it. Just seeing how Lightning had been the past nine months made her worried for her friend.  
Snow had carried Lightning into the clinic and alerted the doctor. They were just lucky she hadn’t been seeing anyone and immediately saw to the pink-haired woman. Lightning was in unbelievable pain, and it was going to be a few hours before she was ready to give birth. Her contractions were still far enough apart, and Serah and Snow went to sit with her.  
It seemed all of Lightning’s friends were willing to be there for her. Even Sazh had come. He didn’t know if it was a good idea to have Dajh waiting around in a clinic, but Vanille was happily playing with him. She certainly knew how to entertain kids. Everyone knew she’d be a great mother.  
“I have a stuffed Moogle at home, maybe I should’ve brought it,” Hope said, watching Vanille play with Dajh.  
“That’s for girls,” Dajh said. Vanille clapped her hands and laughed.  
“Ha-ha Hope! He totally burned ya!” Fang exclaimed, just as amused as her friend. “Hey Noel? Want to go laugh ‘bout this in the broom closet for a half hour?”  
“Fang, don’t you dare! You can mess ‘round with your boyfriend any other time. We’re here to support Light,” Vanille said.  
Fang hissed, but she stayed put. “Lightning isn’t gonna have her baby for a few more hours. There’s plenty of time for me n’ Noel to spend some time together,” she growled.  
“Missus Vanille?” Dajh asked.  
“What’s up?” Vanille said.  
“Is Miss Lightning going to be okay?”   
“Oh, of course! Don’t worry ‘bout ol’ Lightning. She can do anythin’!”   
“Wow Vanille, you’re gonna be a wonderful mother. How’d you ever get so good with kids?” Sazh asked.  
“Back in Oerba, there were lots of kids Fang and I lived with. Everyone lived together, we all spent time with kids, and I loved it. If I wasn’t so dead set on becomin’ a hunter despite my uncle, I might’ve been a teacher like Serah,” Vanille explained. Dajh tried to climb up on her lap. “Dajh, I like you, but it’s not a good idea to do that. Go climb all over Miss Fang, she’ll appreciate it more.”  
“Hey! Remember that little talk we had ‘bout volunteerin’ me for things? I’m don’t want this!” Fang yelled. Dajh was already trying to climb onto her lap. “Yer cute, don’t get me wrong, but I’m not really the kind of girl ya want to sit on. There’s a good reason I’m called Fang. I bite.” She bared her teeth, though she wasn’t really gonna bite him. Dajh wasn’t afraid of her and cuddled against her, falling asleep.  
“Can’t blame him. You always were a good pillow,” Vanille said, laying her head against Fang’s shoulder.  
“Hey! Do that to yer husband! It’s bad ‘nuff I got the kid restin’ on me!” Fang complained. Vanille grinned and didn’t move. She knew Fang wouldn’t do anything to her.  
Serah came out of the room. “Anyone wants to see her, do it now. She doesn’t want everyone in when it happens,” she said.


	33. Nurse Vanille

Once she was sure Dajh was going to be okay, Vanille went in to help Lightning, since she had medical training and worked as a nurse at that very clinic, but otherwise only Serah and Snow were with her.   
Fang had nodded off herself, Dajh still sleeping on her. Hope was chewing his nails, worried about Lightning, and that also reminded him about Vanille and their twins. If it hurt this much, how could he have inflicted this on his young wife? Vanille wanted it, but maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to do it so soon after they had gotten married.  
“I think Fang looks so cute and cuddly when she’s asleep, kind of like a puppy,” Noel said.  
“I have never heard the word ‘cuddly’ to describe that woman,” Sazh said.  
“That’s because you don’t sleep with her. She’s a total cuddler. I wake up all the time with her curled up against me.”  
“Good thing Vanille is with Lightning. She wouldn’t like hearing vivid descriptions of you having sex with the woman she considers her sister,” Hope remarked.  
“I’m not being vivid,” Noel said, “and Vanille has probably heard all about it from Fang. The woman can’t keep quiet for the life of her. We’ll be making love and she’ll be going on about how some behemoth ripped her father’s leg off. Of course, this started because I asked about those scars on her arm, but she didn’t need to tell the whole story while we were doing it.”  
“How come she never told us any of this? Sheesh, Vanille and Fang rarely talk about Oerba,” Hope said.  
“I didn’t break a hole through the wall, Mom, it was the dog,” Fang muttered in her sleep.  
“She tells me stuff, of course all it is is mostly names. Horn, Mattiya, Tiber, Rage, Maryanne, Polla…” Noel rattled off.  
“Vanille says Rage and Maryanne were her parents, and Horn was her uncle, but she doesn’t tell me much about them. She says she can’t remember her parents very well because she was just a baby when they got killed,” Hope said.  
“This from the guy who snuck condoms into my pack,” Noel said.  
“I already told you! That was Vanille’s idea! She knew Fang was gonna try to have sex with you, and she did! It’s better you two were safe. And you said you wouldn’t talk about that anymore!” Hope complained.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Vanille was standing next to the doctor, assisting her. Lightning needed a Cesarean, and Serah and Snow stood back, horrified at the sight.   
“Serah, are you sure you wouldn’t be happier out in the waitin’ room?” Vanille asked, watching Serah turn a wicked shade of green.   
“I have to be here for my sister, especially now. She needs our support,” Serah said, stroking Lightning’s hair. The pain was incredible, but Lightning was at least coherent enough to feel her sister’s slightly soothing touch.  
“Vanille…” Lightning said in a weak voice.   
“Just hang in there, Lightning. You’ll be fine,” Vanille said.  
“I found some ice,” Snow said, bringing in a bag of ice cubes.  
“We don’t need that much,” Vanille said.  
“Vanille, hand me my scalpel,” The doctor said. Lightning tried to control her breathing, but she was scared.


	34. Fang's Loneliness

Aidan Farron Villiers, born at 2:06 AM via cesarean, Vanille wrote on her clipboard. The doctor was busy giving Lightning stitches, and Snow was cuddling his newborn son. The baby had a tiny tuft of pink hair.  
“Never…doing…this…again,” Lightning panted.  
“We can’t expect you to, poor girl,” Serah said. “You want to see your baby? He’s beautiful.”  
“Oh yes. Hey Vanille? Can you tell everyone? I don’t want them in here yet, give me some time,” Lightning said.  
Vanille ran off, hoping she wouldn’t have to wake up her sister.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Noel was asleep, resting his head on Fang’s lap. Sazh had taken Dajh without waking the boy up, so Fang would be a little happier when she woke up. And Hope had found an interesting magazine.  
Vanille ran out delightedly. First thing she did was wake Fang up. The older woman didn’t seem too angry once she remembered where she was and when she realized Noel was resting on her.  
“Did Lightning have her baby?” Hope asked.  
“Uh-huh. And he’s gorgeous. She wants to be alone with him for a while, she’s probably gonna kick Serah and Snow out of there once she’s got her stitches in and all,” Vanille said.  
Fang gently woke Noel up. “Hey, love. Ya need to get up. We need to celebrate, ‘cause Lightning just had her child. Broom closet still looks good,” she said.  
“Fang, didn’t we agree you weren’t gonna do that here, closet or not?” Vanille asked angrily.  
“I’m at the end of my rope, Vanille! I was havin’ a dream ‘bout Oerba n’ then ya have to wake me up n’ I can’t even do anythin’!” Fang complained. Noel sat up and stretched out.  
“Vanille’s right, Fang. You have Lightning’s gift, right? Well, just sit tight and I’ll go to the take out place, get us something to eat. Hope, would you and Vanille want anything? What about you, Sazh?” Noel asked.  
“I’m always hungry. I’m eatin’ for three,” Vanille said, rubbing her belly.  
“I’ll come with you,” Sazh said. “Vanille, could you watch Dajh? If he wakes up, play with him some more?” He and Noel left to go get some food.  
“Of course. I need as much practice as I can get.”  
“We’re gonna have such good kids,” Hope said, wrapping his arms around Vanille’s waist.  
“Hey! Yer allowed to do whatever ya want to Vanille, and I can’t even take Noel into the closet for a half hour!” Fang yelped.  
“Be quiet, Fang. Don’t wake Dajh up,” Hope said.  
Serah and Snow came out of the delivery room and sat down together, Serah on Snow’s lap. They started kissing and holding hands, not ashamed at all that everyone was looking at them.  
“And just when I think it can’t get any more unfair…” Fang growled. “I’m so alone.”  
“Noel will be back when he gets lunch,” Vanille said.  
“That’s not the point! Lightning has a kid, yer havin’ two babies, and ya have Hope too. Noel is my boyfriend, but I don’t know if that’s gonna last. I mean, I don’t hold relationships well. Last time I had a boyfriend I ended up killin’ him, n’ I’ve tried findin’ someone else these past two years, but the closest thing I had before Noel was that scholar who just wanted to know more ‘bout Oerba. He wouldn’t even sleep with me,” Fang complained.  
“There’s more to life than sex,” Hope said.  
“Says the guy who put condoms in Noel’s pack, knowin’ he’d sleep with me.”  
“Why do you two keep bringing that up?”   
“Since when have you been such a slut?” Vanille asked. “I mean, you’ve always been a horndog, but not to this extent. What’s wrong with my poor girl?”  
“I’m not a slut!” Fang yelled, not caring anymore if she woke up Dajh. Vanille looked over at the boy. Dajh was lying across two chairs. He rolled onto his other side, but didn’t wake up.   
“Hey Snow, how’re Light and your son?” Hope asked.  
“They’re both just fine. Lightning just wants to be alone for a while. She had a hard time, harder than we expected. I love Aidan already, and I can tell Lightning loves him just as much. I mean, Serah offered to breastfeed him, but Lightning flat-out refused to let her,” Snow said.  
Serah was horrified that Snow would mention that. “Snow! That was private!” She yelped. Snow smirked at her. Fang fell over laughing.  
“Fang, it’s not that funny,” Vanille scolded.  
“Yes it is! Oh my goddess, It’s fuckin’ hilarious! It’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in a long time!” Fang cried delightedly.   
“Hey! Watch the language! Dajh is asleep, but the way you’re yelling, he’s not gonna be for very long, and Sazh won’t like to hear that you’ve been swearing with him in earshot again! He remembers the Summer Festival, even if you don’t!” Hope snapped.


	35. To Make the Story Complete...

About a year later…

 

Life has gotten a bit better. Vanille had two little girls a few months ago. She and Hope have named them Nora and Diamond, and they’re lovely. They look like full Dias, especially Nora, and that makes Vanille completely thrilled.  
Hope is working on a team of archeologists in Oerba. It was Vanille’s idea, Hope told me, and I don’t mind. With Hope involved, it’s fine. Maybe he’ll make it livable again so we can move back in.  
Lightning doesn’t know what she did before she had Aidan. I’ve never seen a woman so in love with her child. She leaves him with his father and aunt sometimes, but she’s miserable the whole time. I’ve been with her when she’s left him. She was wondering about her kid the whole time, and we were just going shopping! Serah and Snow are still as in love as ever, even more so with the baby, I think.  
Noel and I broke up. He didn’t like the fact that our relationship was based on nothing but sex, and Vanille is right: I can’t hold a relationship with a man from this era. I don’t think I’m the marrying type anymore anyway. Dammit, I’m alone, but I’ll live.  
Melanie has grown into a fine dog, and I’ve finally managed to reach a truce with the big bitch. She won’t bite me if I keep my head down when she’s around. I don’t like submitting to the dominance of a dog, but it sure beats being bitten every single time I go in the house. Vanille has found a group of fellow Three-Tail enthusiasts and is working on getting a kennel club started for them, since nobody registers them anymore. I’m thinking of getting one of my own, maybe when Mel has puppies (because I know Vanille plans to breed her soon) I’ll take one.  
Sazh has gone back to traveling with Dajh, but I think Vanille is in contact with him sometimes. I hope so, they were always such good friends, despite all the things Vanille has done to him.  
I still live with Vanille and Hope, and I think I’ll stay there. It’s not so bad, even if I have to babysit the twins more often than not. Hell, I need the practice…  
…Because thanks to Noel and one reckless night (right before we broke up), in about six months I won’t be alone ever again.  
Oerba Yun Fang


End file.
